The Glimmer Of Bliss
by sweetlygleaming
Summary: *Story written per request of a friend* Pure Archie & Lilias Craven romance... Imagine what a love would be like that is so constant, true, and powerful it would continue to haunt a man for a decade...*Inspired mostly by the casting, atmosphere, circumstances, & characterization of the 90's film adaptation... Rated M for Adult Themes
1. Let Me Love You-You and No Other

Archie properly held out his hand for Lilias's -his bride's-hand and guided her out of the carriage. Before her stood her new home- Misselthwaite.

Rupert the butler stood upon the steps waiting to escort the newlyweds to the ballroom where their wedding reception was to commence.

Archie began to guide Lilias just around the outside of the house and across the lawn.

"Sir?"

"My apologies, Rupert. We shan't be long."

Lilias giggled. "Where are we going?"

"Do you trust me?" Archie asked sweetly.

"With all my heart," his bride replied with a gentle laugh.

Archie removed his ascot and tied it over her eyes.

"It's a surprise."

Archie gently guided her down paths and through rustling ivy. The skirt and train of her wedding gown swooshed across the grass.

Lilias heard the turning of a key and the creaking of a door.

"Careful." Archie bade her. She was being led down some stone steps.

"Now." Archie removed her blindfold. "I thought you'd want to see your wedding present."

Lilias gasped with awe at what beauty she beheld. She was surrounded by a wild profusion of seemingly every flower imaginable in God's creation planted in an incredibly grand garden enclosed within stone walls. AND SO MANY ROSES!

"Oh, Arr-chie," she sighed, "this is paradise!" Archie held the garden's key before her. Her eyes lit up. "It will be our own secret bit of heaven on earth." She replied.

"That was the plan, my love." He beamed.

She threw her arms about her husband's neck suddenly and passionately kissed him.

Archie was caught off-guard and chuckled in shock from the unexpected intimacy.

Archie took Lilias's hand in his. "Come," he bade her. "I'll take you on a little tour." He proceeded to list the Latin names and flower meanings of much of what was planted.

Lilias smiled at her husband's charming intelligence on the subject of the growing things. Lilias sat on a swing that had been hung from a tree for her. "Let's stay here forever."

"As much as I would love to, my darling, we must return. I expect our guests will be wanting us to attend our own wedding reception." He held out his hand to help her up smiling down upon her with adoration.

"Oh," Lilias smiled broadly. "yes, of course."

They spun round to the tune of their wedding waltz, the audience of guests watching intently-some with admiration others with disapproval. Archie's and Lilias's sweet expressions of true love, joy, and jubilation were very evident to all who beheld the couple. Archie and Lilias cared not if some-namely Lilias's sister Rose and, unbeknownst to the newlyweds, Archie's brother Neville -disapproved of their union. A shadow would not be cast over the sparkling happiness of the day.

Mrs. Medlock led Lilias down a corridor, through a sitting room, and up a painted wooden staircase. This part of the house seemed to come from a fairytale.

"These rooms were especially prepared for you." Mrs. Medlock boasted.

"They're beautiful." Lilias replied quietly but sweetly. They were now entering Lilias's boudoir. The fireplace cackled.

"The wardrobe has been filled with all your clothes and things."

Lilias looked around and about the space: cherubs and all manner of antiques and pretty things decorated the room-including a beautiful dressing table set with silver brushes and combs, perfumes, and jewels rested upon it in their cases-strands of pearls, and an antique music box. She then noticed a pair of doors opposite the dressing table through the mirror.

"What's through there?" She inquired.

"Your bath." Medlock answered. "It is ready now. Should you care to?"

"Oh," Lilias acknowledged, "thank you."

Medlock helped Lilias undress. She unbuttoned the back of her wedding gown and helped Lilias step out of it and the layer of underskirt beneath. Once beyond the bath's doors, she helped Lilias remove her corset. Lilias stood there in her sheer chemise and drawers. Medlock was almost a stranger to her, so Lilias was a bit uncomfortable standing there in such a state of undress. Since they first met, Medlock seemed always to glare at Lilias as if judging her. Her eyes always seemed to hold a solemn sterness and an unwelcoming coldness.

"These soaps and oils have arrived from Provence..." Then Medlock turned to face Lilias again and her eyes appeared to quickly examine and inspect Lilias's form as if, once again, to deem her appropriate for her master, eyeing her as if to gather whether Lilias's body would please Lord Craven or not...It was unsettling. Lilias knew her breasts were all but fully visible through the thin and very fine material of her lace chemise, so she clasped her hands together properly as if she were in a formal stance for singing in a Church choir and straightened her arms vertically, using that vertical length her arms created to slightly shield her breasts from Medlock's view.

"Can you manage on your own now?" Medlock almost seemed to mock Lilias's shyness and modesty. "You have everything you need, Milady-soap; the towel's just there...your dressing gown..."

"Yes, I can manage. Thank you." Lilias said meekly.

"Your ladiesmaid is called Aisling. She will see to your hair and anything else you need after you've finished. "

"Yes, we've met. She seems very sweet."

I will send her up shortly. This night it was I who was to help undress you, because Aisling is giving the other servants a hand clearing away the party below. As housekeeper, I'm servant to no one."

Lilias nodded. "Well, I am grateful for your assistance. Thank you so very much."

Medlock bowed slightly and left shutting the door behind her.

Lilias undressed completely and stepped into the tub.

There she soaked closing her eyes as she glided the bar of soap up and down her body-her neck, her chest, her arms...She breathed in its sweet fragrance-the aroma seemed to quell her nerves. She wanted to rid herself of the butterflies she felt in her stomach about what would come to pass this night. She loved Archie with her entire being and only wished to please him. She always felt so comfortable in every way with Archie. But, tonight, the anticipation of becoming one body and soul with Archie consumed her. Oh, why she was so nervous? He was her Archie after all.

Lilias emerged from her bath into her bedroom wearing a dressing gown of cream coloured lace with a blush satin sash-the latest fashion from Paris.

Sitting at her dressing table, she opened her gown and perfumed and powdered her body.

"Milady, may I enter?"

Her ladiesmaid Aisling was standing on the other side of the tapestry to the room's entryway at the top of the staircase.

Lilias dropped the powder puff on the floor by accident. She was startled only because she was a bit jittery or perhaps for the broken silence.

"Yes," Lilias replied after retrieving the puff and securing her robe. "I'm sorry. I've made such a mess." Lilias scurried to brush up some of the powder off the floor."

Aisling had brushed the tapestry aside to enter. "Nevermind, Milady. Don't trouble yourself. I'll see to it." After a pause and Aisling's efforts to sweep up the floor, she spoke again.

"I suggested to Mrs. Medlock that perhaps you would want to dress yourself just for this night, but she insisted that the Lady of Misselthwaite have a ladiesmaid wait on her-with no exceptions. Now...Had you decided- did you want to wear the gown of brussels lace or..."

Lilias began to blush a little. "If you will excuse me, Aisling, I do not wish to change."

"Oh, I see...Of course." Aisling stammered a little. Lilias hoped she understood her meaning.

"Well..." Aisling continued, "I think you look quite beautiful. You look like a fairy queen, Milady, if I may say so." Lilias knew she could trust Aisling not to think her brazen or glare like Mrs. Medlock. Aisling was a sweet and amiable girl. When Lilias was first introduced to the members of the staff at Misselthwaite, she could sense they'd get along well. She was informed that Aisling was married to Lord Craven's valet-Gregory Leclair, a Frenchman who was a master at his job and a good friend to Archie.

Aisling let Lilias's hair down, picked up a brush, and began work at styling Lilias's thick, beautiful dark hair.

"Aisling, may I confess something to you? I'm so... nervous...but...It's not fear. I'm not afraid. I love Archie with my entire being. I am not afraid to be with him in that way. It is...I...I so wish to...please him."

"Begging your pardon, Milady, but as a married woman, may I offer a word of advice?"

Lilias nodded. It was refreshing that Aisling was willing to speak her mind on the matter or offer counsel. She wanted another woman to confide in. Her own sister Rose would be cruel and judgemental. Rose's disapproval of the marriage was no secret to anyone. Their mother would not speak of such things nor would Lilias feel at ease discussing such matters with her either.

"Your love for him and his love for you will guide you in everything. It's only natural to be a little nervous, but I genuinely believe that his Lordship loves you more than life. If I may be so bold, I believe him to be one of the kindest of gentlemen; forgive me once more, but he always seems to be so tender with you. He'll," Aisling paused to find the right words to explain, "take care...and... I shouldn't worry about pleasing him, Ladyship." Aisling replied. "If I may be so bold-you always do...in everything. Is there anything else you need?""

"No...Thank you, Aisling." Lilias's face held a little blush. She gave Aisling a gentle smile and subtly bowed her head to dismiss her.

Archie ascended the stairs slowly and carefully. He began to breathe in the wafting fragrance of Lilias's fine perfume. He gently drew back the tapestry that covered the entryway to Lilias's boudoir.

Lilias saw her husband's reflection in her dressing table mirror. She turned and her eyes met his in such a perfect glance of love.

They took a few steps gracefully towards each other in an elegant trance-like state, like that of a couple about to begin a waltz to a tune only they two could hear.

Archie's arms enveloped her and brought her body gently to his in a sweet embrace. Her head rested softly upon his chest. "I can hear your heart beat." She brought her hand to his chest. "Mine is the same. Feel." She took Archie's hand in hers and brought it to her own chest.

"Lilias, my love, my wife," Archie whispered in his deep and quiet tone.

Her eyes held a sparkle of sweetness and kindness too irresistable for Archie. He lifted the palm of his hand slowly and gently to rest upon her jawline and around the side of her face, and he began to kiss Lilias in the most tender yet passionate rhythm. The motion of his lips against hers was the perfect balance of give and take. It was with that kiss that Lilias truly understood the soulful magnitude of his love for her. When the kiss broke, they embraced each other again ever so sensually revelling in the sweet closeness of each other.

Archie gracefully and gently took Lilias's hands in his and guided her to the bed- his dark eyes sparkling. The velvet blankets and silk soft sheets were turned down. Archie and Lilias both were quite inexperienced in the art of the relations and union between man and wife, but, while somewhat timid in their actions-each afraid to displease the other, there was no awkwardness between them. Lilias drew as close as could be to her husband-sliding her body towards and against his lap very sweetly-her arms cradled his neck. His lips then fell gently to her shoulder resting there so very delicately. In that moment, her yearning for Archie was set aflame. Her fingers unknotted his robe and drew it back off of his shoulders and down his arms revealing his linen nightshirt. She kissed his lips again pressing her entire body against his. His arms molded to her silhouette-softly and yet passionately. Archie was so in love with his wife but had not yet gathered enough courage to undress her-should she not wish to be so undressed. Perhaps she wanted to keep her robe about her. His thoughts were everywhere at once, and suddenly he couldn't think at all, as he was lost in the intoxication of kissing her. Soon Lilias began to untie the sash of her own dressing gown. As she was untying it and their kisses continued, Archie tenderly lay her back against the bedsheets. Archie slipped the bedclothes up covering the lower halves of their bodies.

Gazing into his eyes with pure love, Lilias blushed and then shut her eyes for a moment as she shyly and gracefully used her fingertips to open her dressing gown and slip it away behind her shoulders revealing her naked body to her husband for the first time. Archie had neither expected nor had he commanded such an act. His eyes seemingly penetrated Lilias's soul with so deeply an adoring glance. Lilias's bare form seemed to Archie too pure and fragile for him to touch...He felt so unworthy of such beauty. In that moment, he contemplated how so perfect and magnificent a woman would dare love him. Lilias's eyes remained closed with a look of sweetness upon her face as Archie leaned his face in closer to hers to kiss her-like a Fairy prince would kiss his sleeping princess needing to be awakened. When the kiss broke, Lilias opened her eyes, her lips morphed from the round shape of returning the kiss into a slight smile, and she caressed Archie's brow so tenderly. His eyes were full of love. His lips then descended upon her collarbone. Lilias drew her head up and to the side in pleasure. Archie's body ached for Lilias. He feared any moment this would all be a dream. He then traced her collarbone with his fingertips and kissed her throat. His hands roamed further romantically yet cautiously tracing the silhouette of her delicate frame. His fingertips stroked the outer edges of her back whilst his palms lingered at the sides of her breasts as he slightly lifted her upper body into an embrace. He never wanted to stop holding her. Lilias sighed ever so quietly and sweetly. He was so very gentle in his touch. She loved the feel of his large hands and long fingers upon her skin. She brought her hands over his to move his hands over her body sensually guiding them across her breasts with the purpose of keeping them at the center of her chest as her heart beat wildly. The feel of her satin skin sent shivers of desire coursing through Archie to the core of his being. She then took his hands and brought them to her mouth to kiss them sweetly and so very lovingly. The palms of her hands moved to rest upon the center of his back. Her fingertips began to tenderly caress him with featherlight strokes. She planted sweet kisses upon Archie's shoulders and lay back gracefully again as if to summon his body to move over her. As he did so, she ran her hands underneath his shirt to draw it higher. Archie was wearing nothing beneath his nightshirt, but his lower half was hidden from her view. Archie could feel Lilias's efforts to try to remove his nightshirt entirely as she continued to gently guide it up higher with her hands.

She felt Archie flinch, "Wait a moment..." Archie quietly interjected in a melancholy tone.

She understood then.

He had hoped that in the act of making love to his wife and consummating their marriage, his deformed back would remain covered and shielded from her view. Perhaps he thought Lilias would believe it unnecessary for their bodies to be completely exposed. He prayed Lilias would allow him a covering. She was so perfect and he- well, physically he considered himself to be a cursed creature.

Lilias feared she had upset Archie. She had not meant to make her husband uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." She lulled. She wished Archie could understand that she did not wish to unclothe him out of curiosity, but simply for her own natural desire to undress her husband and for the sense of showing him that she loved him as he was. She loved Archie-body and soul: Archie the man-all of him. She accepted all of him. His bare body would hold no horror for her.

"Lilias, it is I who must beg your forgiveness"...Archie was struggling with words. Should she desire anything else in the world, he would not deny her.

"Please, might I have a covering?" Then his voice became quite low and muffled "Only... my back..." Then it gained a little more strength..."I had not thought you would wish to... My love...I hope I have not offended you in asking for such...I" In his mind, he believed his body would offend her more should he remove all of his clothing.

"Nothing you would or would not ask or do could ever offend me, Archie." Lilias believed Archie was the most sensitively caring, understanding, and kindest of men. "I love you so much." She quietly replied. She took his hand and brought it to her lips again.

Archie responded, "You are so beautiful...Are...Are you sure you wish to see me?...All of me? You don't have to look at me, if you do not wish to..." Archie stated with a melancholy tone to his voice. Lilias was filled with sweet sympathy for her husband's selfconsciousness.

"Would I not wish to...Archie, you are my husband. I want to hold you. I want to feel your skin against my own. I want to touch you. I desire you-you and no other. Please, let me love you. All of you."

She entwined her fingers behind his head and drew him down closer, so that she could brush her lips against his neck with the utmost tenderness. He smelled so wonderful. Lilias tried to decipher his clean scent-perhaps cedarwood and amber...warm, clean, and mysterious. She breathed him in- entranced by it. He let her guide him over to his side and rotated onto his back. Her long gloriously thick dark hair covered her bare upper body. Lilias unbuttoned the front of his nightshirt. She felt Archie trembling. She slid her hands through the opening and caressed his chest so slowly and gracefully over the place where his heart lay beneath. Her lips followed where her hands had been kissing the bare skin over his heart. He moaned with satisfaction. Her lips seemed to have a healing quality. She smiled in adoration of his sounds of pleasure.

Her physical adoration of him gave him a quiet confidence. He rose to sit up very slowly. Lilias questioningly watched him as he moved over to the dark side of the bed positioning himself to the edge of it with his back to her as he removed his nightshirt completely. The deformity of his shoulders and upper back was mostly hidden in darkness. He closed his eyes as if to brace himself for her fear of him or to be prepared for a frightened gasp or some sort of negative reaction to his repulsiveness, but he heard nothing. Moments of silence passed. Then he heard the sound of the sheets as Lilias moved. Suddenly, he felt Lilias's lips upon the lower part of the back of his neck, then moving gracefully down the misshapen form of his upper back, spine, and shoulder blades. At first, Archie feared this moment-the moment she would first see his deformity bare before her eyes- but that emotion slowly transformed to indescribable peace as he felt the gentle touch of her lips upon those parts of his body others deemed half-formed. Surely, this was evidential proof of her pure love for him if he ever doubted it. This would be a sign-the sign he subconsciously needed to reassure himself and reaffirm the sacred vow of her love. Tears filled his eyes but vanished before they could fall down upon his face. In this darkness, Archie's senses were heightened. Every touch and caress was more keenly felt. The kisses upon his back from his wife's lips were comforting and arousing. As Lilias's arms caressingly wrapped around his frame from behind in an embrace, the bedsheet she previously held to her body fell away. Lilias's naked form rested sensuously against Archie's. Archie's body was now throbbing with need. She felt him slightly tremble again but this time she sensed it was the urgency of his longing. He turned slowly to face her.

"Archie, you'll always be my one-my only love. All I want...is you. All I need...is you." Her words echoed to the depths of his being. She kissed him softly moaning. Her hands traveled down the front of him to his hips and her lips from the center of his chest down his rib cage with such gentility and grace brushing the side of her face to his body after each couple of kisses. He needed Lilias desperately now. He couldn't help but utter sounds of desire. "Lilias..." He then so deeply began to kiss her once more. Soon, she was lying down upon her back once again. He romantically joined his hands with hers and gave her the most soulful, loving glance of all as if asking permission to unite their bodies in the truest physical sense.

"I love you, Archie." Lilias declared. She couldn't stop saying it. She then maneouvered her body to welcome her husband's inside of her own.

Archie's body slowly and gently entered Lilias's; they would become one for the first time in the most intimate of ways. He was so tender and loving as his body penetrated hers. He was trying to give her body time to adjust to his. Even so, Lilias gasped and shut her eyes from the initial sudden shock of pain. Her chest rose and fell suddenly with her accelerated heartbeat. Archie's expression turned to concern. He was saddened that he could not prevent Lilias's body's natural response to what was a new and unfamiliar physical connection: the response of pain. Archie really was as tender and as gentle as could be managed. Worried, he drew back as delicately as possible.

"I'm so sorry..." he paused, the endings of those words fading with his deep whispery tone. "Lilias..." He said her name so lovingly, "Please, forgive me." She did not answer him but her arms only drew him closer again, clinging to him desperately and urging him to continue moving her hands to the small of his back guiding his body back inside of hers. He resumed his concentration penetrating her body with the utmost tenderness and care. He kissed her so sweetly and kindly and then began to very gently thrust, for he could no longer hold back the need to move within her, but he wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible. Archie was entranced by how amazing it felt to be one in body with Lilias-let alone imagine the power of the ethereal connection and meeting of their souls that was to commence. Archie sweetly and tenderly rested his head near the side of her face as he made love to her, brushing his lips ever so delicately across her face and upon her shoulder intermittently. Lilias's body was shaking. Her gasping turned to hushed whimpering.

She could sense Archie's hesitation and his nearly stopping his motions again.

"My God, I'm hurting you..." he whispered though he truly didn't mean to utter the thoughts of his mind.

"Archie..." she begged, "please don't leave me..." She called out to him with otherworldly gentleness and love.

"Please, don't leave me," she repeated, even more angelically the second time.

"As you wish, my love..." Archie answered in the quietest of whispers.

Lilias arched her entire body and then shifted both of their bodies to an upright position while embracing her husband and never letting go. Their bodies remained entwined. Archie complied to this new position and responded by holding his wife ever so romantically. Her head rested upon his shoulder as their bodies moved subtly but gracefully together. She felt safe. She allowed Archie's warmth to surround her and radiate through her as their bodies gently rocked.

Archie's fingers wove through her hair now a fairy mess. He lifted her hair up off her back as his hands cupped the back of her head. Passionately, he began to kiss her again.

Lilias became delirious with so many strange or wonderful sensations pulsating her being, "Be with me always...Oh, my love..." Lilias involuntarily murmured. She buried her lips against her husband's shoulder. Both Archie and Lilias sighed quietly in harmony. Her breasts pressed into his chest. Her body straddled his hips in the most sensual of positions. Lilias thrust her body down upon Archie's losing all her inhibitions as he leaned back slightly wrapping his right arm across her entire back and hand to her waist. Archie could not contain his moans. Lilias adored the sounds of Archie's euphoria. The sound of the deep yet quiet tone of his voice was one of the things she loved at first meeting him. She nuzzled her face against his. "I will always, always love you, Archie." Lilias's declarations of eternal love were so tender and sweet as she lay on her back again holding on to Archie. She continued to gently thrust her body to his. Archie was overcome with emotion. He paused to answer her "Lilias, I love you, my own darling. Forever." he said in a deep hushed tone. His voice was almost muffled, because he was nearly unable to speak. His body was experiencing such waves of pleasure. His body responded to hers with thrusts of his own that were consistently loving and gently passionate never becoming rough or violent or animalistic. There was a gracefulness to their motions, like a slow and tender dance. The respect Archie had for Lilias remained ever-present. She was his equal. He would never treat her inferiorly. He would never dominate her or violently ravish her as was an all too tragic an occurrence among many of the uppercrust marriages of the day. The wife was required to submit to her husband's every wish and command-It was considered the right of the husband as husband was always given the right to take charge in any and every matter-often devaluing the wife's pleasure. This was not the case with Archie. He hoped wholeheartedly for Lilias to experience bliss and pleasure however unholy such was considered in a physical union.

Archie and Lilias had the ethereal advantage of a true and powerful love. They married for love though others talked and questioned how a beauty would marry (to their eyes) a beast-a disfigured man. Archie had a distinguishedly handsome face but his crooked deformed back and spine caused him to limp slightly as he walked and in turn his legs appeared crooked and off-balance. His skeletal frame was frail. Many times, he was in too much pain to properly eat. Though hunched over, he was still tall and very thin. As a child and a young man, he remained mostly isolated from society for fear of the public's taunts attending as few parties, balls, and gatherings as possible. His classical method of education came in the form of tutors. He had been the victim of cruel whispers and confused looks-confusion others felt over whether to sympathize or to fear him-his face beautiful but his body deformed. His father was a high-ranked nobleman; therefore, social functions were necessary. In any case, he was too ill to go to school-bedridden on many occasions in severe pain.

Lilias's parents could be shallow, but they found Archie tolerable because of his polite manners, genuine kindness, and handsome facial features but most importantly to their concern, he was rich beyond measure. Lilias's demeanor, personality, and her very soul was the complete opposite of shallow-hers was the sweetest and most sincerely kind disposition and mind, and she possessed the purest of hearts of all the ladies in Britain. In the core of her very being-in her soul-grew the deepest of loves for her Archie. Oh, how she truly loved him. It mattered not what others thought. She wanted to create her own little world with Archie-their own little secret kingdom together. Her marriage was not an arranged marriage, rather quite against the wishes of her family in terms of a suitable father of their future grandchildren. Lilias's family only yielded knowing Archie would provide unlimited wealth and financial stability for their daughter and her family and a title. Lilias's sister Rose on the other hand, never accepted her sister's choice. In fact, the truth was that the whole of Lilias's family had no wish for Lilias to conceive a child of this holy wedlock. They feared it. Lilias, on the other hand, wanted to give Archie children, wanted a family of her own with Archie. She wanted to create life with him. She wanted him to know that joy and happiness. In her eyes, she envisioned Archie as a wonderful, loving, good, and kind father.

"My angel," Archie breathed. At the height of their physical love, Archie and Lilias were made whole. It was indeed a meeting of souls. And Archie's wounded soul was healed through the nourishing beauty of Lilias's limitless love for him. The tortured moments of his past and his loneliness vanished. Lilias brought him to life. She breathed happiness, joy, and pure love into his exanimate existence. Lilias moaned so sweetly comfortably clinging to her husband so very naturally though this experience was so very new. A magnificent wave of indescribable elysium of satisfaction seemed to overcome Archie.

When it was done, and their bodies relaxed, Archie continued to hold Lilias in a sweet and gentle embrace for a few lingering moments more. As their lower bodies separated, Lilias moved to lie back with her husband, her upper body and head upon his chest. She snuggled against him for some moments-skin to skin, heart to heart. Archie lay one arm across her , his fingers protectively stroking her back in a circular motion. Though their bodies still burned hot to the touch with the energy of their physical love, he could feel Lilias shivering. Her body had not yet adjusted to their parting. He made sure she was comfortable as he drew the bedsheet and velvet blanket higher upon the center of her back.

In the glow of the firelight, he noticed a few tears streamed down her face.

"Lily?" He spoke with such tender affection and concern as he brushed her tears away sweetly with his fingertips.

"I shall be all right. Only I'm so overwhelmed with love for you, Archie. I feel so...so whole. Very emotional."

He breathed with relief, smiled kindly, and brushed his lips to her head.

"In body and soul, my darling, you are impossibly beautiful. You must know that I love you more than life."

No more words needed to be spoken. They lay in awe of what they experienced together for the first time reveling in this deepest and truest love until sleep came to them.

Morning dawned with its golden rays reflecting through the stained glass window at the back of Lilias's dressing table. The newly married couple were bathed in light as they lay in bed in each other's arms. Lilias sat up with a blissful sigh. Rainbow ribbons of light cast their reflections in the air in front of her. She smiled greeting the day happily and grateful for this new beginning of life with Archie-officially his lady-Lady to Lord Archibald Craven of Misselthwaite.

Lilias turned to look upon her husband's sleeping form. Her body still bare, the bed's blanket covering her from the waist down and her hair covering her from the waist up. She began to trace the contours of Archie's face ever so tenderly with her fingertips and brushed a piece of hair back that had fallen in front of his closed eyelids.

She thought her husband's face with its uniquely angular shape and defined cheekbones resembled a man's from a Renaissance painting. "You're so beautiful," she announced, though Archie was asleep and could not hear her. Lilias believed he looked so at peace. She was content to watch him sleep. Archie slowly awoke to Lilias hovering above him. The glare of the morning light framed her face with saintly grace creating a glow like a heavenly halo.

"My God," Archie whispered, his voice not yet gaining strength from his sleepiness. "You look like an angel, Wife." Lilias softly fell into his arms.

Archie held her so tenderly. "My love? Could you ever know how much I cherish you-You and no other. I desire you and no other forever. I will truly love you and no other forever."


	2. Sure As You Breathe

As Medlock reached the top of the painted staircase to Lilias's boudoir she called,"Milady? May I enter?"

"Just a moment, please." Lilias replied. Archie leaned over the side of the bed reaching for Lilias's dressing gown and handed it to her, so that she might clothe herself or otherwise make herself slightly presentable. He worried in shielding his own back and shoulders from Medlock's view as well, managing to find his own nightshirt, and to throw it haphazardly over his head.

"You may enter."

"Milady, I'm certain you wish to bathe before your...Oh..." She was surprised and startled to see Lord Archibald Craven glowing with contentment but hair quite desheveled lying next to Lilias in her bed.

"Oh, excuse me, Milord. Please, forgive me. I was apparently misinformed by your brother. He wrongfully assumed that you'd be in your own chambers at this hour. I wasn't expecting you here. "

"Here I am." Archie replied slightly annoyed at the thought of his brother's assumption.

I beg your pardon, Milord. Forgive my intrusion. " Medlock bowed her head subtly. "I have led a housemaid here. She's given instructions to pour your lady's bath. Mr. Leclair is to fetch your things to pack the carriage for your honeymoon."

Gregory and Aisling would accompany the newlyweds on their honeymoon to the continent.

"Right. What is the hour, Medlock?" Archie rose, grabbed his robe, and dressed in it.

"Well, it's half past eight, Milord. Have you forgotten the wedding breakfast at 10?"

"Oh, yes. No, we had not forgotten- just appreciating our privacy a few moments longer than I suppose we were expected to."

Medlock blushed as if apologizing once more.

"Here," Archie took the heavy pails of steaming water from the maid rushing to her aid directly after she entered. The maid didn't know how to react. The Lord Archibald Craven had been so gracious.

"Allow me. That must be heavy."

"I do beg your pardon, sir."

"Oh, but your back, Sir." Medlock responded. "Are you quite well this morning? You mustn't overexert yourself, you know. "

"Nonsense." Archie huffed with a grin.

Martha was red-faced. "Oh, you're very very kind, Sir." She curtsied. "Thank you most kindly, Milord." The maid was taken aback unsure of how to respond.

"That will be all, Betty." Medlock spat. "Impudent girl."

"You needn't shout at her." Lord Craven admonished.

"She was too bold, Sir. She did not address you properly."

Lord Craven shook his head at Medlock's behavior.

Medlock began to stare at Lilias's hair-now a fairy mess.

"I shall leave you now." Archie placed a chaste kiss upon Lilias's forehead knowing Medlock was present. "See you downstairs, my love."

"Yes, my love." Her eyes followed him as he walked away to disappear behind the tapestry entrance.

"Archie?" Lilias called as he was exiting her chambers. He turned in profile to look back at her in response, but as he looked at her, she forgot why she had spoken his name.

She smiled and he smiled back, and then he descended the stairs.

Archie left his brother Neville to manage the estate and his lands while he was away.

What Archie did not imagine was that his own brother was scheming and seeking a way to inherit the estate for himself. A year ago, Neville wanted to argue that Archie was not likely ever to marry or to produce an heir. The former he could no longer argue. He hoped to continue to argue the latter.

A friend who went to Eton with Neville sat discussing matters of estate with him in his private library. They both had consumed far too much liquor and were slightly intoxicated.

"God damn him."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, my brother. Lilias's beauty is beyond words. Skin of delicate ivory...You cannot know how much I desire her. I need to possess her. How can she love him and not me? Why him?! My God, Lilias is perfection." Neville's speech was starting to slur.

"Perhaps, you can convince her to desire you. There has to be a way to take her love away from Archie."

"I fear it's too late for that."

"Why not at least try? The woman you adore and the house can be yours." Llewelyn stated.

"One certainly cannot make Archie appear the villain...never in Lily's eyes..."

In other sinister circumstances, Lilias's sister Rose called upon Neville Craven at Misselthwaite. She had become acquainted with Neville during Archie and Lilias's courtship. Rose was adamantly against her sister's union with Archibald Craven. She was of a mind to assist Neville in finding ways to tear them apart. She too discovered Neville was in love with her sister. Rose and Lilias were twins. They shared each other's physical beauty, but Rose possessed none of Lilias's sweet or tender, kindhearted, constant and true, divinely good personality traits. Rose was selfish and cared for nothing but worldly things, parties, and to be worshipped and adored by men. She even flirted with Neville who-while of course physically attracted to Rose-the mirror of Lilias's physical beauty-was drawn to Lilias's purity of heart and goodness as well as her rare physical beauty. There was also a sparkle of light in Lilias's dark Hazel eyes where Rose's appeared empty or shallow. It was truly only because of the goodness in Lilias that Neville desired her more than Rose. Ironic? Yes- goodness, the opposite of the evil in Rose and Neville's hearts.

"Neville, I pray that Lilias does not become pregnant while they're away these few months on their honeymoon...I cannot bear to have my sister carrying that Quasimodo's child! Pray, I mean no offense upon your Craven family name-only I'm so upset with this whole matter. I can't believe my own Mother and Father consented to this marriage! We must do everything we can to prevent a pregnancy from happening...I won't have my sister the mother of a deformed creature!"

" There is no evidence that they cannot conceive a perfectly healthy, normal, "fully-formed" as you would probably like to call- child. That's not my issue concerning the subject. To my interest, there should be no child at all: fully-formed or not! If I am to inherit the estate..." Neville's jealousy, greed, and lust for Lilias had overcome him.

"Once they're back, I expect they will work in that walled garden together-the one with all the Ivy that was the wedding gift? It has a key. Let's agree to help them with the work.

"Me? Gardening? Nonsense." Rose laughed.

"You must trust that it is in our best interest to do so. Follow my instructions, and you needn't worry." Neville replied.

He then began to divulge a wicked plot.

"Even if I can't have your sister, my brother certainly won't."

Bitter jealousy and hatred had consumed Rose and Neville. There was no kindness for Archie and Lilias left in them.

"Since I am agreeing to help you in this, what might be my reward? What is the profit in it for me besides avoiding any further social disgrace?" Rose questioned.

"What is it that you wish for?" Neville answered.

Lilias and Archie travelled to Vienna, Salzburg, Rome... They attended operas and concerts and toured those cities' historic sites and architectural works for which Archie held a fascination. Finally, the couple would end their honeymoon excursions with a bit of relaxation at a small chateau in Provence. They scoped the lavender fields from their carriage window.

"Stop." Lilias spoke. "Driver, let's stop here, please. Oh, Archie. How beautiful it is!

They began to walk hand in hand along the fields. "What serenity!"

Lilias began to sing "Lavender's Blue"-an Old English folk song. She'd sing the first line of the verse and Archie sang back to her the second. She continued to sing a few more verses so sweetly.

"My sweet one." Archie grinned with happiness. "I love your singing..."

He kissed her tenderly. "Thank you," she responded softly.

Lilias giggled with joy. "Let's run through the Lavender."

Archie hesitated, "Darling, I don't think that we should..."

"Come on, my king, it's marvellous." She began to run brushing her fingertips along the tops of the rows.

Lilias ran ahead. Archie tried to catch up with her and tripped dropping his walking stick. It was hidden among the lavender. He searched for it. When he grabbed it again, he stood up, and looked out amongst the field for Lilias. He did not see her. Ahead of him, hidden from view, Lilias lay back in the Lavender looking up at the sky."

"Lilias?" Archie called to her. She heard his voice.

"Lilias! Lilias! Lilias? Where are you?" He sounded panicked. She could hear the panic. Lilias shot up and ran to him. "I'm here, my darling." Archie ran to embrace Lilias. His hands cradled her head.

"It's all right, my love. I'm right here." Lilias repeated those words softly and so sweetly.

In the bedroom of the chateau:

Archie spoke, "I apologize for earlier. I just...If I may, I would like to explain my anxiety. Before...in the nights before our wedding, I had nightmares...terrible visions...that I lost you, that you were gone or that something had happened to you. You vanished or worse..."

"Shhh...I'm safe, my darling. I'll never leave you. Sure as you breathe, I am with you." She lovingly and gently kissed him and took his hands and manipulated them to undress her-to remove her peignoir.

"Make love to me, Archie." She said with so pure and musical a tone.

Archie seemed to completely succumb to her command. Passionately this time, he kissed her. When the kiss broke, a look of desperate yearning was upon his face...He rested his head against hers. His soulful eyes were shut with true longing as he nuzzled his face to hers. In their secret hideaway chateau, Archie and Lilias sweetly and romantically made love-balcony doors of their bedroom open to the night sky and stars.


	3. Pain And Rebuke

"Ah, Misselthwaite-our home." Lilias said as the carriage approached the gate.

"Archie, might we go and see our garden first?"

"Of course, Angel."

The carriage driver dropped the couple off closer to the east lawn near the garden trails.

At the gate, Lilias caught sight of a gardener-Ben.

Lilias spouted on of plans to continue to build up their Eden with curtains and fountains of Roses and many more varieties of bulbs and seeds. She removed her hat and let her hair down. She began clearing some weeds with the gardener all the while continuing discussing her plans. Archie was pale, dizzy, and nauseous from the carriage ride. He would deny Lilias nothing. Her face lit up when she spoke of her plans. Ben and a few other gardeners brought in the dirt, rakes, spades, and clippers. Archie joined her in creating the clean earth spaces filling them with fresh dirt. Lilias noticed Archie looked pale and weak, so she inquired as to how he was feeling. He assured her he was well. Several times she thought perhaps they should return to the house, but Archie insisted that they continue and that they not stop for him.

"Welcome home, Milord...and... Milady." Medlock greeted them at a smaller side entrance to the manor.

"Thank you, Medlock. There's no place like home. Good to be back." Archie responded.

Medlock noticed the couple's good travel clothing was covered in dirt and grass stains.

"You must forgive the state of us-only we went straight to the garden. You see, I only saw it once before but missed it so and have a grand plan to make it even more beautiful- if that is possible." Lilias was smiling with bright eyes of imagination.

Medlock gazed at her master's pale face. "Don't you think the two of you should have rested a bit first before performing such labors after so great a journey?"

Archie stepped up across the threshold arm in arm with his bride clutching his cane to his other side. Suddenly, he seemed to slightly lose his balance. His legs started shaking. Medlock spoke not a moment too soon.

"Darling?" Lilias inquired. Lilias could sense that his legs went a bit limp.

" 'Tis nothing. Only the carriage ride...I haven't gotten my landlegs back quite yet, I suppose." Then, Archie drew in a deep breath as if he was trying to hold back an expression of pain.

"My love, you should lie down."

"Yes, forgive me, sweetheart, I think I..." Suddenly, Archie nearly collapsed-if it weren't for Mr. Leclair, his valet, who held him up.

Medlock, in a panic, gasped loudly clutching her hand to her chest.

"Allow me, Milord." Leclair spoke kindly.

He guided Archie through the doors of the drawing room to help him lie down upon the sofa.

"Mr. Leclair, would you fetch Dr. Craven..." Medlock ordered.

"I'm fine..." Archie spoke quietly.

"It's his circulation," Medlock said, "we'll need the machine..."

Lilias responded by beginning to massage Archie's legs. "Pehaps, if it would help..."

Medlock interrupted, "Stop!" Medlock screamed and then spoke with a calmer voice. "Milady, Dr. Craven will know what to do."

Aisling spoke, "Mrs. Medlock, she's his wife. He's her husband. There's nothing improper in her tending to him."

Medlock was shocked. "Insolent girl!" She yelled again.

Archie interjected through his pain, "Silence, Medlock! Don't chide her-neither the girl nor especially my wife deserve your disrespect."

"Forgive me, Sir. I thought it best to leave the remedy and prescription for your care up to your brother-the doctor." Medlock humbled herself as she spoke looking down and slightly bowing.

"Stop all this fuss. I just need to close my eyes just for a bit." Archie rested for half an hour there on the sofa. Then, he tried to rise.

Apparently the search for Dr. Craven was unsuccessful.

"Gregory, I must indeed climb the stairs. I wish to lie down in my bed. I'm sure I can manage-well, with a little assistance perhaps. Forgive me."

Lilias and Gregory each held to one side of Archie.

As they reached the floor to his chambers. He hissed, moaned, and cried out in pain.

He was experiencing a back spasm.

"Mr. Leclair, would you draw my husband a hot bath quick as you can?"

Lilias removed Archie's coat and threw it on the floor. His body seized up. He managed to stumble to the bedroom though Lilias was trying to support him, so he wouldn't totally lose his balance and fall.

"Here, try to lie down, my love." Lilias guided him.

He lay back on the bed eyes shut in pain, and she began to undress him-starting with ascot, then unbuttoning his waistcoat and untucking his shirt from his trousers. She knew he was in too great a state of agony to undress himself.

Archie moaned sharply.

His body seemed to convulse. He arched his back.

Neville appeared in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Medlock heard his cries and was panicking. She found me herself."

Neville started towards Archie with a syringe. "Wait! What are you giving him?" Lilias then became worried when it seemed to put Archie right to sleep in 10 seconds.

"Something akin to Morphine to relieve the pain, but a sedative." These attacks are severe. He needs to rest."

"You would sedate him?" Lilias's eyes were filled with sadness.

"Really. Was that necessary, Dr. Craven?"

"Do you question my judgment, Mr. Leclair?"

Gregory looked away.

Neville was agitated by the lover's gaze Lilias was giving Archie as she took the hand of her husband in hers so tenderly. He wished Lilias would look at him the way she did her husband.

Neville then could no longer keep his wits about him for jealousy consumed him in these moments.

"This was to be expected, Lilias. He's worn out from your journey and many other exertions. The honeymoon was indeed too much for his body to take. I'm sure you haven't got much rest-the pair of you. I can only assume...His body is not healthy enough for vigorous relations. I had hoped you would understand that."

Lilias was embarrassed and offended, because Neville spoke as if she had no care for her husband's physical health, and he spoke of her and Archie's physical intimacy as if he was certain of its perpetualness.

Neville's voice grew angry- no longer proper and calm. "I knew this would happen. Archie undoubtedly indulged in his desires and lust for you-even to his own physical detriment. Lilias, I must speak plainly. It's understood that my brother wouldn't have obeyed my instructions or recommendations and that you would submit to him. Consummation of the marriage was necessary, but that is all! I say it again-physically, his body is not healthy enough for such exertions. His deformed skeleton is placing a great deal more pressure on his heart as well-beyond the endless piercing pain in his back and shoulders. I must speak frankly concerning the grave matter of his health. Sexual arousal will obviously never be an issue. He needs no...encouragement. He's besotted with you. His infatuation and lust for you is unhealthy. With his affliction, every exertion is more laboured. His organs are weakened. His heart is not healthy enough however rapidly his body is prepared and ready for the physical act. I can only presume that incessant physical intimacy and no rest with you has triggered the spasms. The truth of the matter is his health may not permit him ever to give you a child for some time now."

Lilias's face lost all color. Her heart sank in her chest at his accusations and conclusions.

This was not a private conversation as Gregory Leclair had not left the room. He was standing nearby. She would not believe Neville's words. It was not lust but true love. Archie never selfishly ravished her body. He was so tender waiting for Lilias to respond to his every touch or motion. There was a gentle, loving passion in his kisses. Lilias's mind flashed back for a moment to the times Archie's body entered her own. He was so kindly concerned for her comfort and pleasure more so than his own-so tender in his movements and always looking at her with the kindest eyes-nothing but love pouring from them. His eyes were so soulful, and he held her body to his so delicately. She remembered how his arms gracefully surrounded her after they made love-drawing the covers around her and caressing her. Archie was truly a giver and not a taker.

In any case, how dare Neville claim or assume to know their most private and intimate of moments. Her cheeks had now become stained with streaming tears. She brought her husband's hand to her lips and kissed it with such sweetness and love. She had not yet the courage to respond to Neville's tirade.

Leclair had an uncomfortable look upon his face throughout Neville's lecture. He came to Lilias's defense.

"How dare you speak to the Lady of Misselthwaite in this way! How dare you make such claims! DO NOT PRESUME TO KNOW WHAT IS PRIVATE AND BETWEEN THEM ALONE..." Gregory Leclair was infuriated.

"Firstly, valet, do you dare raise your voice to me, your better? I speak to her as her husband's brother and physician." He paused then continued in a more rational tone. "You see, Mr. Leclair, my brother has had no woman before Lilias. His obsession with her is worrying. Not healthy at all. It is obsession and obsession turns to lust and dependency. She becomes his drug."

Lilias outburst, "No! Our love is deep, constant, and true. It is of the soul. We are equal. WE LOVE EACH OTHER EQUALLY! Our love for each other is one and the same. Why would you say such things against him? Me? Us? Why?"

Gregory Leclair then began to speak trying to hold back the disgust and hatred he now felt for Dr. Neville Craven that tried to seep like venom through to his blood.

"It is not the Lady's fault!" Leclair angrily retorted.

Lilias could feel an ache in her chest as she tried to speak.

Crying, she spoke. "I will admit that I am to blame for Archie's condition. It is my fault. You see, we were in the garden." Lilias's voice chimed innocently.

"In the garden?" Neville spoke.

"Yes, I was so keen to look after the Roses..." Her voice soft like a lullaby.

"Roses." Neville repeated.

"It was completely selfish of me. How could I not have seen how exhausted Archie was in the carriage? We should have come directly into the house to rest for today. It is I who am to blame. Only me. Not Archie."

Neville seemed somewhat or slightly placated by her admission but only because of the one goal he kept in mind-what he had aimed for.

"You must know that physical intimacy with Archie-your husband- in these next weeks is forbidden! It places too much strain upon his body. Heart and skeleton. Do you understand? He lives in a fragile state of health. You must respect that things can't always happen when you want them to. I suppose you are very eager to give him a son-straightaway, no less. That cannot happen now. He will need lots of rest to recover. In sum, it is the culmination of everything that the Honeymoon entailed that was the cause for my brother's current state-the travelling, the touring/walking, the bedding..."

Gregory's face now held an expression of pure rage. He approached Dr. Craven, anger exuding from his movement and face. "We heard you! YOU'VE HAD YOUR SAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Neville walked over to Gregory Leclair with rage as if he was going to thrash him.

"Mr. Leclair, Mrs. Medlock has brought an issue to my attention. You and your wife-Aisling is it?-You might think before you doubt or reproach your superiors. You do well to remember, I am master of this house while my brother is indisposed."

Gregory frowned.

"Just a word to the wise." Neville spoke with a villainous tone.

Leclair was enraged, so he did not step back from Neville giving him an infuriated glare.

Lilias implored, "Please, Gregory...Mr. Leclair, don't. Please..."

"ARE YOU SATISFIED?" He continued to bark at Dr. Craven speaking of Lilias's tears.

Lilias turned for she noticed her sister appeared in the doorframe to the room.

"Rose? What are you doing here?"

"Lilias," Rose hurried over to her to hug her. "Dear sister, I'm afraid I've come at a bad time."

"Well, Archie and I only just got back...and..."

"Truth be told. I only dropped by for a visit...I'm afraid Albert has been detained by business elsewhere. I must have forgotten the date you'd return-thought you'd been back for several days now. I was aching to see my sister. Upon entering your house, I was informed of your husband's condition and came to find you straight away. Perhaps, I can be of some help to you here. He's sure to be on bed rest for a few days, is he not? My poor, darling sister. You're filthy and look positively worn out."

"Forgive me, Rose, but we were in the garden."

"And, you're crying...This is all too upsetting for you. You poor dear. Leave Dr. Craven to care for Archibald, whilst I get you clean and tidied up a bit. A bath will do you good. It'll refresh you."

"I apologize for my appearance, Rose, but I don't want to leave Archie."

"Lily, your precious Archie is resting. You should be as well. Come. Take me to your room. Won't you show it to me? You must lie down." Rose pulled Lilias away down the hall from Archie's chambers, though Lilias was quite reluctant to leave.

...

Lilias was distraught very slowly bathing herself and soaking in her tub, her face never losing its melancholy expression.

Rose spoke loudly from outside the ensuite bath's doors standing at Lilias's dressing "What wondrous quarters you have, Lily! This room is so ethereal! Oh, those pearls! So beautiful!" She admired.

"I'm sure you haven't got much rest, darling Sister. You needn't stay at his side all night. Sleep here in your room. Your precious Archie won't wake wondering where you are."

...

"I want him to be feeling well again as soon as possible. Rose, I can't bear to see him in pain like that. It breaks my heart."

Lilias dressed.

"Just let him rest, sweet Lilias. That's what he needs now. You are his wife not his nursemaid or drudge."

Lilias frowned at Rose's unfeeling last statement.

"You may stay here in my room, if you wish, Rose." With that, Lilias withdrew beyond the tapestry and down the stairs. Rose heard her quick footsteps as she disappeared from the wing.

She threw herself back upon Lilias's bed in frustration and anger.


	4. Care and Concern

Upon re-entering Archie's chambers, she noticed that her husband was now clean and his clothes were changed.

A nurse was at his side.

"Madame," Clemence bowed her head. "I was ordered to wash your husband and dress him in clean, fresh clothes, so that he would be more comfortable whilst he was bedridden-Dr. Craven's orders. He slept through my tending to him."

"You may go." Lilias gave her orders.

"Yes, Madame." Clemence replied with a slight and quick curtsy.

Lilias was vexed that she herself was not allowed to tend to her husband.

Archie remained sedated. Lilias could have washed him and clothed him! This nurse was a stranger. Archie would not have allowed a stranger to wash and clothe him! He hardly allowed Lilias to see him in such a state of undress. This was Neville's doing!-calling in a nurse when Lilias was perfectly capable of any task required. Dr. Craven followed traditional protocol claiming the Lady of the house was not to perform such menial work. It was beneath her.

The frustration Lilias felt rise from her gut through her chest caused tears to well in her eyes. She climbed into the bed as gently as possible and lay next to her husband so tenderly.

...

Archie's vision was hazy. His surroundings slowly returned to focus. He turned and saw Lilias lying beside him holding his hand and asleep on top of the coverlet. Apparently, she was sleeping very lightly, however, for she woke when she felt Archie stir.

"My love," Archie rasped.

"Oh, Archie. I'm so sorry." She responded.

"Lily...why...should... you apologize?" His voice faded in and out as the last remaining effects of the drug were still evident. Though drowsy, he was coherent. "It is not your fault."

"I should not have insisted upon..." Lilias continued.

"Shhhh" Archie hushed her sweetly and reassuringly. And he shook his head slightly.

She put her arms around him. Peacemaker and forgiving by nature, Lilias mentioned nothing of Archie's brother Neville's-Dr. Craven's-cruel and demeaning outburst. She refused to believe it; therefore, she would not speak of it again.

Archie started to drift off again. His eyes closed and he stilled.

Moments later, Medlock walked in and saw Lilias curled up next to His Lordship.

"Milady!" she shrieked in surprise.

"You gave me a fright. Dr. Craven has forbidden you to share a bed with your husband. Space and full rest is needed for his recovery."

Medlock was filled with audaciousness. Lilias was too sweet-tempered, good-natured, and gracious to reprimand Medlock and command respect from her.

Lilias slipped out of the bed only to calm Medlock's nerves.

"I won't hurt him." She answered.

"Oh, I apologize Milady, I'm a bit overprotective of the Master. You see, I've worked here many years; he has earned my respect as the kindest and most gracious of noblemen, and I only want to see him in good health."

"As do I, Mrs. Medlock." Lilias said.

"I shall...let him sleep...rest." Lilias kissed his brow and left to head for the library.

She tried as best she could to focus on reading. An hour passed.

"Lily."

She looked up from her book startled.

"There you are. Time to change for dinner. Are you not joining Neville and I?

Lily acquiesced, for if she did not, the servants of the house would talk that it was improper for her sister Rose to be dining alone with Neville. She did not want them to dine alone either. She had a strange and uneasy feeling about their interactions. Rose seemed so adamant in the days before Archie's and Lilias's wedding that she would shun Lilias if she married him. She would not visit. That is why something about Rose's demeanor seemed amiss...Lilias became suspicious of them. Was it more than that they both seemed to chide Lilias and Archie and their relationship and their newlywedded bliss? Lilias could not fathom.

Misselthwaite boasted a large variety of vegetable gardens. The scullery staff prided themselves upon the use of the very best of vegetables yielded for use in the most delicious recipes for soups, souffles, and many other delights on the household's menus.

"Lilias, I would like to apologise for my behavior towards you. You understand it was concern for my brother's well-being that caused me to lose control...of my wits as it were. Please forgive me. I did not mean to snap at you in such a manner. The severe deformity of his back and the arthritis associated with it...I just wanted you to realize his body is frail. I was perhaps too aggressive in my delivery of the facts."

Lilias remained silent.

"So, I am not forgiven, then?" Neville teased.

Lilias looked down at her plate.

Rose changed the subject.

"Sweet sister, Neville told me about that garden you and Archie were working in together just after you arrived home...It was your Archie's wedding gift to you? You must show it to us. We have not yet seen its beauty."

"Perhaps..." Lilias answered. Lilias wanted the garden to be a secret place for her and Archie alone.

Neville and Rose conversed about the food at the table. Neville bragging on about the quality of the vegetable gardens.

"Is it true, Neville, that there are near a hundred rooms here at Misselthwaite?"

Lilias ate in silence. Their voices seemed to echo and fade into nothingness in her senses as her mind wandered to Archie.

"Excuse me," Lilias spoke when she finished eating. "If you'll forgive me, I'm going to bring Archie up a tray of something."

Lilias went down into the scullery herself and asked for a bowl of broth on a tray.

It would give him strength. He needed to eat something. The medication was very strong. He needed something in his stomach to combat its drowsing effects.

Lilias walked into Archie's chambers and set the tray on his side table. They wouldn't stop her in tending to him now.

"Lily, is that you?" Archie rasped.

"Yes, my love, it's me."

She leaned over him and caressed his brow.

"I'm...so...sorry." His voice was hushed. "I curse this weak, deformed body. You deserve a strong, healthy husband who takes care of you. You should not have to nurse me like this. You deserve a man who is strong to guard you, protect you, hold you...

"You do all of those things. I feel safe, guarded, and comfortable in your arms. When I'm in your arms, all of my worldly cares disappear."

"Lilias, my sweet one."

"Archie, you must eat something. It will nourish you."

"Yes," he responded. He sat up higher against his pillows. Lilias gently placed the tray over his lap. He began to try to feed himself with a spoon but he was unsuccessful. He was very weak and dizzy from the medicine.

"Here," Lilias raised the bowl of broth to his lips, so that he could drink some of it."

"Thank you, my love." His eyes were glassy.

"It's all right." Then she held a glass of water to his lips.

"You must be thirsty, too."

He then drank from the cup very graciously.

"Are you in pain?" Lilias questioned.

"No, it has subsided. I'm just weak."

Lilias placed her hands on the front of his shoulders and sweetly and lovingly kissed his face and down his neck moaning.

"Archie, how I love you so!"

"And I you."

"I'll be back to sleep in the adjacent dressing room."

"No, hang Neville's orders! Sleep next to me. As you did earlier."

"Oh, well, I..." Lilias smiled, "I shall return when I'm certain they've all gone to bed, Sweetheart."

Lilias went up to her room to change and pretend to retire there for the evening when she found Rose at her dressing table wearing her peignoir and trying on her pearls.

"Lilias, I hope you don't mind. I was admiring your wardrobe, and I thought I simply must try these on."

"Of course, Sister. You may."

"So luxurious. Very fine! And these pearls! I simply can't stop adoring them. Precious price, I'm sure!"

Lilias removed her dinner gown and replaced it with an intricately detailed frilled lace nightgown.

Rose sprayed Lilias's perfume. Lilias was beginning to think Rose had had too much wine to drink at dinner. She was playing dress up like a child.

"That's a fine perfume, Sister. Is it from Paris?"

"Why, yes, it is." Lilias entered her en suite bathroom to clean her teeth. When she walked out into the bedroom again. Rose was lying across her bed.

Rose spoke somewhat slurring, "Do you know, I think I will try to give Albert a child. I am and was preventing such an event, but I think it's what he wishes for. I don't know, I really can't see myself as a mother, Lilias. It's all very unglamourous. Can you imagine me trying to soothe a screaming child. I've no time for children.

"I hope to be a mother. To be a mother will be a beautiful gift-if God wills it."

"Only you would speak of it in such a way, Lilias, with your saintly aura."

Forgive me, Rose. I must lie down." Lilias slipped beneath the turned down coverlet of her grand bed.

"All right, I'll leave you to sleep."

"Rose, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Sister, stop worrying. I've just had a little wine for refreshment. I can walk down a corridor perfectly well enough, I think."

"What about the stairs first? Take care. You worry me."

"Nonsense, Sister." Rose replied and slowly but staggeringly managed to descend Lilias's private staircase and quietly sweep across the corridor to the opposite wing where Neville was having his Port and Brandy.

"Lilias?" Neville was shocked, and then he realized it was Rose. "Rose, what are you doing here? I think you've had too much wine. You really must go to bed.

"I've only come down to see if I could trick you into thinking I was your precious Lilias. Am I the company you need tonight?" Rose grabbed his glass of Port and drank all of it in one sip.

"Rose, you're drunk."

She sprawled her body across his couch slowly and gracefully.

"Will you not make love to me?" Rose said in the sweet and calm voice of her sister.

"Rose, stop it."

"Oh, sod off, Neville. I'm only teasing. Is that how my sister would speak to you if she were in love with you?" Rose laughed. "You wish she'd ask you to worship her...to have her speak to you like a temptress. Well, you can have your sick, twisted fantasies of having her, but she will never speak to you in such a way. She's far too angelic. We might as well give up, Neville. We're doomed. She loves Archie for all eternity. She'll never love you. She's probably pregnant now."

"Rose, it's time for you to leave. Allow me to see you safely to your room."

"This was only a joke. I shall. For a moment there, I succeeded. You did think I was her." Rose giggled and then started to stride away and down the hall.

"I want to be sure you find your room safely. These halls are a bit confusing so dark at night."

"Neville, you didn't have to follow me."

"Good night, Rose. He said. He shut the door behind her.


	5. Talk of Beauty

"Mrs. Medlock, isn't the Mistress a sweet thing? She come down here 'an fixed a bowl of something for 'er 'usband 'erself, she did. 'Tis a rare quality for a grand lady to think of coming down here. Poor thing's so worried 'bout him."

"Yes, it is rare indeed. But, I think she ought to follow protocol and tradition if she is to truly respect her title. That was unlike a proper lady of the house. It is unnecessary for her to come down to the scullery herself. She only need summon me, and pass her orders through me.

Betty, the scullery maid, smiled, "Aw, but it was my first time meeting her. She's so beautiful. I wouldn't have seen her otherwise. Quite like an angel, she is. Very pretty eyes that sparkle even in sadness."

"A beauty, yes. She has a certain air of serene grace about her, and yet she is too spirited regarding the Master."

"I don't think she's too spirited for the Master at all. She gives him life and joy. All the gloom of this house will be vanished away. I know it will be." Aisling spoke in on the conversation. "Besides, I don't think it's her fault-the Master's state. He's had these fits and spells of severe pain before. I don't understand why Dr. Craven is so keen to blame her."

"Enough , Aisling. We daren't speak any more on the topic. Dr. Craven just wants to see him well. That's all."

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Medlock."

Lilias sat at the piano in the music room. She began to play Chopin's Piano Concerto No.1 in E Minor, Op.11, the second movement-Romanze (Larghetto) on the piano. The music echoed beyond the tapestries dividing the rooms of Misselthwaite.

Archie smiled as he lay in his bed hearing the lovely sound of the instrument and knowing it was his wife's talent and interpretation that truly gave the music a soaring ethereal quality.

Medlock and the kitchen staff looked up from their recipe books.

"It's 'er. The Mistress plays wonderfully!" Betty exclaimed. Aisling nodded sweetly in agreement.

"How extraordinary." Medlock replied.


	6. Suspicions

Because Lilias found reason to be suspicious of Neville and Rose, she could not in good faith trust Archie to his care, so she consulted her own family doctor in secret explaining to him-Dr. Gibson-why it was she who met with him and that he could not possibly see Archie in person. Neville would not take kindly to a second opinion of a treatment plan. He would be greatly offended by this course of action. Somehow, she wanted to remain on cordial terms with Neville however sinister he was beginning to appear.

Lilias explained to Dr. Gibson that Neville thought Archie's condition untreatable except through use of powerful doses of pain medication or sedatives.

"Dr. Craven should not have immediately assumed the need for such strong doses of a drug before trying the simpler (non-addictive) option first. There seems to be a rush to paranoia here." Dr. Gibson gave Lilias a confused and concerned look.

Dr. Gibson recommended care that Lilias herself would provide-an application of ice and heat applied in intervals of time to Archie's back. If this did not prove effective then resort to stronger doses of pain medication. Dr. Gibson preferred treatment plans for his patients alternative to or employing as minimal a use of strong or addictive medications as possible.

Dr. Gibson then relayed what it was Lilias needed to do herself.

Lilias returned to Misselthwaite through the side entrance so as not to draw attention to the fact that she had been some place without Neville's, Rose's, or the servants' knowledge.

She gave her ladiesmaid-Aisling-and Archie's valet-Gregory Leclair-instructions. She would need a basin of steaming water prepared, some fresh linen towels, gauze, and a bucket of ice.

Later, Rose found Lilias gliding gracefully up the stairs.

"Lilias, may I ask, where is it you are returned from?" Rose asked.

"I went for a walk out on the moor."

"Oh."

"Where are you going now?"

"Where would I be, Rose? To my husband."

"Lilias, why is it that you, the Grand Lady of Misselthwaite, insist upon nursing him? Just because you're his wife, it doesn't mean you should slave over his injured body." Rose called and shouted after her.

Aisling and Gregory took the servants' stair later and met Lilias at the entrance to Lord Craven's chambers with the articles needed.

Mrs. Medlock was seen walking across the hall then looked and turned back as she heard the doors to Lord Craven's quarters open. Her housekeeper's large set of keys jingled at her waist as she walked briskly back to inquire as to what was happening.

"Who just entered the Master's rooms? Was it Mrs. Craven?"

"Yes," Aisling answered.

"What was on that tray Mr. Leclair was carrying for you?

"A basin of steaming water, some towels, gauze bandages, and a bucket of ice, Mum."

"Is she going to tend to him?"

"Mum, don't go in there now. Leave them be. If the Missus wants to..."

"Where is Clemence?" Medlock was confused.

"The Mistress sent her packing. Mistress gave her orders that she alone as his wife was the one to undress Lord Craven."

"Hold your tongue, girl!" Medlock interjected.

"Forgive me, but I was only explaining what happened."

"Clemence was hired, because Dr. Craven has patients and appointments in the village. He can't be kept here looking after his brother day and night."

"Mrs. Medlock, you do understand that Lord Craven will not want or desire any one especially be they a stranger to see him undressed-his crooked back and all? The master feels safe and comfortable with his wife tending to him. He would not order her to, but he will not want anyone else to see him bare as that."

Medlock gave her a glare of comprehension and then trotted back down the hall keys jingling.

"Lilias..." Archie moaned.

"With your permission, my love, I'm going to remove your shirt now. All right?"

"Yes," Archie breathed in pain.

"Try not to move yet, darling." She feared it would cause him pain if he strained or tried any sudden motion-twisting or holding back his shoulders himself.

Lilias guided his linen shirt up his back and over his shoulders and head so tenderly. She knew not to twist his body-slowing moving his body to an upright position and adjusting the coverlet at his waist.

She wrapped the ice in a linen towel and gently pressed it to his back and tied it around him with the gauze to secure it there for the recommended interval.

Then, she rotated to moist heat.

She noticed Archie seemed dazed and was of a mind to inquire of Mrs. Medlock whether or not Neville gave him another strong dose of that drug.

"Aaah," Archie moaned. "I'm sorry... my love." He slurred. "I can't find a comf-ort-able position."

"Try elevating your legs a bit more. Here," She gently placed several pillows underneath his legs. "And, your knees...this way." She bent them to an angle. "Better?"

"Yes, angel."

This treatment went on for several days every few hours.

In between that time, while Archie was sleeping, Lilias would venture out into the garden to see to her climbing Roses, and the rainbow of blooms that covered the ground beyond the wall.

One day, as she was descending the stone steps, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped, "hhhhhhhhhhhhh" in a high-pitched intake of breath as she turned round.

"Rose! You frightened me! You followed me here?" Lilias was surprised and disheartened that the garden was no longer a place only she and Archie could locate. She was not totally disappointed, however, for she did have the key to keep to herself and could lock the garden door behind her should she please.

"I'm sorry, Lily. Truly I am, but...What with you tending to your husband day and night, we've not gotten the chance to see or speak much to each other except at dinner in Neville's company. I wanted to speak with you concerning Albert. I was not completely open with you concerning his whereabouts. He's gone to India with his regiment. I cannot be sure when or if he'll return. Rose sighed and frowned. "What I mean is, might I intrude upon your graciousness and hospitality a bit longer? I don't want to return to Mother and Father's house so very soon. May I stay here at Misselthwaite at least until Archibald is recovered?"

Somehow, though she shouldn't have, Lilias felt sympathy for her sister.

"Of course, Rose. You may stay here."

"Oh, thank you, Sister. Thank you!" She hugged Lilias. Lilias thought maybe she was wrong and overthinking certain matters a bit. Perhaps it was stress and anxiety out of fear for husband's safety abroad which caused Rose's peculiar and particularly rude behavior at moments.

"Now. Introduce me to this paradise." Rose commanded of Lilias in a regal tone.


	7. More Ice

Medlock re-positioned her spectacles and glanced at the bell ringing being signaled from Lord Craven's chambers.

"Where the devil is Dr. Craven. Good heavens!" Medlock scurried down the halls. "Oh come quickly, John. Come quickly."

"I'm sorry, Medlock." Archie huffed, his breathing becoming more and more laboured, "I need...help..."

"Sir," Medlock panicked a bit. "Where is your brother?"

He was in too much pain to speak.

"Your wife?"

"In the garden." He managed to whisper.

"John? John! Bring that ice!" John was the butler. Medlock always asked John to help her instead of Gregory, though it was Gregory's job to assist her Master.

John poured the mountain of cubes into the bathtub.

Archie's expression exuded embarrassment but also pain then.

His legs and back seized in a stiffened state. Medlock held his legs and John lifted his upper body to carry him to the tub dressed in his linen nightshirt.

Archie gasped loudly from the shock of cold.

Gregory happened to return moments later from his time off to check on his Master. He noticed Medlock and John waiting outside the en suite bathroom's door inside Archie's chambers.

"What is going on?" Gregory inquired.

"The master's had a spell. Dr. Craven in the past has suggested ice baths to suppress the inflammation and any swelling in his muscles.

"How long has he been submerged in there?"

"I assure you, the recommended time, Mr. Leclair." Medlock seemed unconfident of her reply.

"Sir, is this wise?" Gregory entered and saw Archie shivering and cowering.

"We were just about to assist him in leaving the tub, as a matter of fact."

Lilias then entered the chambers.

"Archie?" She frowned when she saw the three servants huddled around the entry to his bathroom.

"No." She whispered. She then entered and saw Archie very pale and trembling violently.

"Was this at Dr. Craven's request?" Lilias worried. She grabbed several large towels.

"Mr. Leclair, help me." Lilias replied as she threw her arms around Archie's soaked upper body still adorned in the nightshirt. Gregory assisted. Archie tried to stand up on his own and put weight on his legs after being guided out of the tub, but he collapsed into Lilias's arms. She used all of her strength to hold him up.

Medlock gasped with her hand over her heart.

Lilias held her husband tightly to her body.

"Will you most kindly leave now?" Lilias made a gentle request at first to both John and Medlock, but they stared at her silently.

"I'm ordering you to leave this room. Go!" Lilias never had a temper like that. She almost always possessed the patience of a Saint but during Archie's recovery process, Medlock's condescending sneers were taxing.

Gregory remained as they left.

He noticed Archie needed to sit, so he placed a few towels on a chair as Lilias guided him a few steps over to it.

"It's all right, darling. Let me get you out of this wet clothing." Archie still shook from the cold.

Knowing Lilias was going to undress her husband and to prevent the awkwardness of his being the third party in the room in those moments, Gregory spoke,

"Forgive me, Milady and Milord, if you require my assistance, I'll just be outside this door."

When Gregory closed the door, Lilias tenderly removed Archie's soaked nightshirt. Because of the strong daylight being let into the space through a window, Archie cowered trying to shield his bare body from her view. She had never seen his naked form in this level of illumination.

"I'm...sorry...my...love..." he muttered.

"Archie, what ever are you apologising for, my sweet husband?" She noticed the expression of shame and embarrassment upon her husband's face in those few seconds before she drew another towel over him and that he was drawing his body in. She chafed his body as gently as possible to dry him and then embraced him as gracefully as possible-no sudden movements as such was ill-advised.

Lilias detested the concept of ice baths-seemed more a torture device to her mind.

...

HOURS LATER IN THE DINING ROOM

"I believe it is necessary, Lilias, to bring in another physician for my brother during the hours I cannot be here to monitor him. I do have patients to tend to in the village, as you know."

Lilias wanted to reply, but Rose spoke.

"What's this I hear?...Archibald's spasms and convulsions have not yet ceased? I thought they were remedied at present."

"Unlikely." Neville answered.

"Neville, just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Lilias's responded sadly.

"I've given him another dose of the sedation drug. He was not resting properly."

"What?" Lilias felt the bile in her stomach seem to flow into her gut.

"You did not consult me before dosing him with that dangerously intense substance."

"Lilias, you must trust my judgement He's my brother after all. After he rests, you may continue with the regular procedures of elevating his body to more comfortable positions and the ice treatments. Make sure his legs get the proper circulation."

"It won't be much longer and he'll have recovered, I know he will soon." Lilias reassured everyone at the table but most of all herself.

A month later hence, Lilias's prediction was becoming a possibility. Archie felt much better, was walking, and eating more.

"Darling, I'm so glad your appetite has returned. You hadn't any strength in your bones and muscles with sparse food for nourishment last week."

"You have attended to me like a guardian angel-so sweetly kind, considerate, patient, generous...I am better because of your most precious love and attentiveness. Oh, I thank God for you. If I could only be well always for you."

Lilias brushed her face romantically against the side of his with her eyes passionately shut.

They tenderly kissed.

"Darling, I'd like to walk and spend time in the garden with you, today."

"If you're sure..."

"Yes," Archie continued.

Lilias smiled at him with shining eyes.

She went up to her room to change into her tea gown and Rose was there.

"You're so stylishly beautiful, Sister." Rose complimented Lilias.

Lilias meekly smiled in gratitude.

"May I ask you quite a private and personal, bold question?"

Lilias hesitated to give her a reply but Rose spoke anyway.

"How long will it be before you perform your wifely duties again abed?"

Lilias's face turned a shade of Crimson.

"I'm sure I don't know," Lilias almost stuttered but spoke very quickly as if to avoid the obviously timid tone of her voice, "I haven't thought..."

"I've shocked you. Sweet sister, I know how much you wish to give him children. Can you tell me you are not withchild now?"

"No, I am not withchild." Lilias's voice faded in a melancholy manner.

"Presently." Rose finished with almost a contradictorally uplifting note in her voice, what she thought was the word for the look on Lilias's face.

"You know what his brother says about his fragile state of health. You two lovebirds will have to contain your affections a bit longer."

Lilias blushed. "I know you don't approve of us, Rose. Why this glimmer of...well, I don't what to call it...positivity?"

"Lily, I only wish you to be happy in your choice. No regrets?"

"I regret nothing." Lilias spoke with a serene confidence.


	8. Tea In The Garden

"Stop all this, Brother. I am well. No more injections, please, unless I truly require them. Don't you see how much better I feel? The pain has subsided for the most part. I'm walking, eating...I'm going out to the garden today to spend a few hours outdoors with Lilias. We're having our tea together there.

"Well, if you insist upon it. You must take your usual regular daily medications, however."

"Yes, I know."

"Take it easy. Slowly. You must pace yourself. No grand exertions for at least another month until I can fully observe a massive improvement to your muscles and get your arthritis under control. Follow my orders or you'll end up bedridden again."

Archie wished he could ignore those orders. Archie longed to be one with Lilias again. It had been a few months since their honeymoon. He ached to show her how much he loved her body and soul.

After Archie left to meet Lilias in the drawing room, Rose appeared.

"Neville, have you gone mad? We can't let them alone together now."

"He'll follow my orders now. I know Archie. He's grateful to be out of bed."

"Yes, but how do you propose day by day we drive them apart? They only seem to have grown closer after this."

"Hush, Rose. His poor health bought us some time. I need to think."

"I thought you had this worked out."

"I did at first, you know. Clemence was supposed to have cared for him-nursed him. I didn't realise sweet Lilias was so commanding and fiery in certain matters. Remember? She ordered her gone-dismissed her."

"We have to do something." Rose was agitated.

...

Lilias and Archie promenaded the path to the garden gracefully and slowly arm in arm.

"I'm sure you've kept our paradise abloom with colour and thriving, my wonderful darling."

They approached the door.

"I can't wait for you to see the new varieties of cream-coloured and pink Roses that have magically climbed their way all around."

...

Archie's eyes sparkled in awe.

"I can't believe it! It's perfectly marvellous!" He then looked at Lilias. "You're perfect and marvellous." He gave her a sweet kiss.

Lilias smiled, "I'm glad the garden pleases you."

"More than the garden, you creature from heaven." He paused. "I cannot find words to adequately express how much you mean to me." He brushed his fingers across her face so tenderly.

Lilias had Ben Weatherstaff the head gardener and the others set out a table complete with tea service under the shade of the archway of old ruins contained within the garden walls.

They moved to sit down together there.

"It's a bit hot out today. Glad we could shield ourselves from the Sun in the shade here." Lilias then removed the outer robe to her tea gown.

Archie couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Lilias, catching him staring intensely in a romantic daze at her, grinned and blushed.

"What is it?" She sweetly spoke.

"You look quite beautiful. That is all."

"Oh," She blushed more.

"It's so joyous to be here with you, my love. I'm ever so happy. I love you." She continued her eyes almost glassy with emotion. Leaning across the table, she kissed him gently again.

Lilias recited what was set before them on the table.

"Oatcakes and cream. Sweet plums in this jar. That's lovely."

After their tea and cakes digested, they walked over to the swing. Lilias sat upon it. Archie grasped the ropes, pulled the swing back, and let it go with Lilias gracefully upon it.

Lilias laughed playfully while swinging.


	9. The Occasion Of The Society Ball

Archie was obliged to allow Rose to continue to stay at Misselthwaite only in that she was Lilias's sister, and he did not wish to further cause any sort of greater rift in their sisterly relationship though Rose had always been unkind and cruel in her behaviour towards Archie. One such example can be given at the event of a society ball.

 _It was the third occasion Archie and Lilias saw each other. Rose and Albert were present along with Lilias's and Rose's parents. Archie catching sight of them approached and began a sweet introductory coversation with Lilias while her parents listened on. Moments later, Rose swiftly used the pointed front toe of her shoe to suddenly propel Archie's walking stick/cane out from the supported weight of his body causing him to fall harshly to Lilias's feet. Ill-prepared to catch himself, he violently landed body first-not hands or arms-flat upon the floor. Rose was so quick about it, no one but Archie knew it was her foot that caused him to tumble. Archie, thinking better of her at the time, thought it was an accident._

 _"Are you all right, Sir? Lord Craven?" Lilias did not hesitate for one moment before bending to his aid. "Here. Let me help you. She raised him up again and tenderly dusted off the arm of his tailcoat and placed her hand over his in concern. Lilias's parents immediately recognized such an intimacy and chided her for it later that night. Archie knew her parents were shocked, so he gently withdrew his hand from hers, though he had no desire to._

 _"Perfectly, Miss. I sincerely apologise." He paused. Lilias's father handed him his walking stick._

 _"Forgive me, I... must take my leave." He spoke gently as his heart beat quickly but his outward appearance remained calm. He was embarrassed and ashamed._

 _"Lord Craven, you mustn't go." Lilias followed him._

 _He had a melancholy look upon his face when he turned in profile to look at Lilias._

 _"May I...I would like very much if...would you care to... dance with me?" She sweetly spoke looking for the proper words._

 _Archie had a surprised look with an underlying or hidden expression of delight._

 _"That is, if you're not hurt. Are you certain you're all right?" Lilias continued._

 _Lilias's sweetness and beauty was more than Archie could resist._

 _Archie gave her his arm as a silent response._

 _They spent that night spinning and twirling to waltzes on the dance floor._


	10. Secret Passageways

Lilias awoke naturally her room aglow with sunlight. She ran her arm over the space next to her in bed finding it empty.

She heard the sound of someone ascending her private staircase.

"I've brought your breakfast, Milady. His Lordship ordered something special be sent up for you, so that you may relax abed."

"Where is Lord Craven?"

"I expect he's in his study, Milady. He had some business and letters to attend to. Milady, take care. Dr. Craven still expects you to sleep separate from your husband-in separate quarters. He may question..."

"That is none of his ... I know he is Archie's physician, but Dr. Craven is too forwardly concerning himself with my private intimacy with my husband. We've done nothing against his orders or recommendations. We like to sleep beside each other each night and hold each other. Sleeping in the same bed-where is the crime in that? I shouldn't have to explain this."

"Forgive me, Milady. It was not my intention to give you cause to be distressed."

"No, Aisling. It is not your fault. It is Dr. Craven who vexes me."

Lilias entered Archie's study. He was seated at his desk rifling through some papers and letters.

"Lilias." Archie smiled adoringly. "Sweet thing, I trust you slept well."

She walked round his desk to embrace him to wish him good morning.

"Very well, indeed. I've just come to wish you good morning. I won't disturb your work."

"Do you know...This will keep. I was thinking and I've just realized, my love, that you have not fully explored Misselthwaite, your new home. Would you like to? Secret passages and corridors, secret bookcases, hidden doors, and rooms...I know you find those things fascinating."

Lilias's eyes lit up with childlike delight.

"Yes, darling. I would love to explore with you as my guide." She sweetly kissed Archie.

"Well, let us begin." He smirked as he held back a tapestry that covered a small miniature door-the first of many secret passageways.

"Where does it lead?" She asked giving her hand to Archie.

Archie smiled at her. He looked around to be sure no servants were near or had entered or even Neville, and that they were quite alone.

"It's a passageway that secretly connects your quarters with mine. If we..." he began, "follow this all the way, it ends at a secret door to your sitting room."

"Oh." Lilias smiled.

"But, if we stop here..." On the left of them, was a grand ornate door to which Archie pulled a key from his waistcoat.

"My family vault..." He unlocked the door.

"Treasured heirlooms, gold, all the riches of my ancestors...It all belongs to you. I show you this not to boast, for you of course, my love, are the greatest treasure of all to me, more precious than all the gold and jewels in the world." He paused as Lilias blushed.

"I simply thought you should know, as my wife, the secrets of my... our house."

They continued on to explore other rooms. Archie showed her the secret bookcase wall in the library which when opened led to the conservatory. Another new discovery for Lilias lay at the top of the grand staircase. Archie revealed a hidden door in the wall there which opened to a secret spiral staircase. They climbed it to find that it led to a large chamber which appeared to be a small home within one single room. There was a large table and chairs, a sitting area, a desk, and a grand bed. Lots of daylight poured through the windows that lined the walls and the ceiling was comprised of a large skylight which on a clear night would reveal a blanket of stars.

Lilias was mystified and picked up a telescope which was at least a century old.

"How extraordinary. Archie, we must come up here on a clear night to see the stars."

Archie and Lilias could lie back upon the bed and look at the stars sparkling above.  
That night, that's exactly what they did. Archie's arms enveloped Lilias in the comfort of that bed as both their eyes focused on the stars above.


	11. Polite Society?

Months Later...

Lilias sat at her tapestry loom sewing whilst Rose lay across the sofa in the salon complaining of a dreadful headache.

"How gloomy it is today. I'm sure it will rain. A pity we won't be able to venture out into the gardens today, isn't it Lily?"

Rose sat up rising to go to the window as if to confirm the almost certain forecast.

"A carriage approaches," she said as she looked out of the window. "Lilias, who could that be? Were you expecting other guests?"

"No, I've no idea."

Rose's vision could not quite make it out, but it looked as if a man was leaning out of the side window gazing towards the house-a man in uniform. She ran from the room without another word to Lilias and to the entrance.

"ALBERT!" Rose exclaimed. She nearly tripped over the stone steps sprinting towards the carriage as it came to a halt.

He stepped out and lifted Rose into his arms.

She let out a high-pitched series of giggles.

"You're here. You've really come back to me. You never wrote in your letters you were coming home."

"I wanted to surprise you. Your parents told me I could find you here at Misselthwaite."

Archie and Lilias stood together at the threshold of their home smiling kindly at the reunion.

...

It was but a fortnight past when Rose and her husband returned to their home that Archie & Lilias received an invitation that in a little over a month to follow they were requested to attend a homecoming ball in London honouring the return of Albert's regiment.

Archie and Lilias were in the library. Lily rested her head in Archie's lap as they took turns reciting the poetry of Tennyson to each other. Lilias smiled and shut her eyes listening to Archie's deep and soothing voice which held a certain honesty to it. How she loved the sound of his voice!

Medlock entered.

"Excuse me, Milord and Milady, a letter come for ye."

"Thank you, Medlock." Archie replied. She handed it to Archie but he gave it over to Lilias to open and read.

"We are invited to London to an evening assembly honouring Albert's regiment."

Lilias looked up at Archie and could see his face was not thrilled with the idea of attending such a social gathering.

"Darling, I know how you so hate..."

"All I need is to have you, my bride, there at my side, and I shall not hesitate to acquiesce. That is, if you don't mind my filling all of the spaces on your dance card." Archie answered. Lilias grinned.

She lifted up to plant a quick and sweet peck of a kiss upon his lips.

They learned an invitation had arrived for Neville to attend as well.

The Craven family had a residence in London. They would attend the event and then retire there for the evening.

Over a month hence, the evening approached. Her gown was delivered to the London residence.

Aisling called her to try it on. If it needed any altering, Aisling could quickly manage something herself, as there would be no time to send it back to the seamstress.

"Well, what do you think?" Lilias gently asked.

"I think Lord Craven won't be able to keep his eyes off you, Milady."

Lilias blushed.

Her gown was constructed of tulle and Duchesse lace appliqué on net, over cloth of the palest blue,trimmed with cloth of silver, silver sequins, opalescent sequins, and pearls. The gown featured a square neck, and short ruffled sleeves with lame' bows, and a corsage accent on the bodice of pearl sequins forming a floral design and a V waist band of the palest blue lame'. The full skirt was slightly gathered at the hip with underskirt and train embellished with pearl sequins.

...

"You're so very beautiful, my angel." Archie replied in awe as Lilias descended the stair, and he held out his hand. His eyes twinkled with sparkling adoration.

The candlelit ballroom in which the event took place was a very intimate setting. It was filled with benches and chairs, settees, and ottomans for seating. There was a full orchestra. Their were introductions and accolades given to the militia, and then the dancing and the social part of the gathering began.

Archie and Lilias gave their greetings and appreciation to Albert and Rose for including them on their guest list.

"Rose, dear," a rather loud and uncouth pretty woman approached, noticing Lilias's arm linked with Archie's.

"Introduce me to your twin sister and her gentleman. My dear, your gown is simply magnificent." She complimented Lilias.

Rose spoke, "Oh, ah, Lady Constance, this is the Lord Archibald Craven of Misselthwaite, husband to my sister Lilias. I'm sure you've heard of Misselthwaite."

Archie took her hand and bowed slightly.

"Oh, yes, how remarkable! Very grand!" Lady Constance had a nervous expression on her face.

Archie then noticed she was staring at his shoulders.

He looked down to the floor self-consciously.

Lilias interjected.

"Ladies, you must forgive us, but my husband and I have an appointment on the dance floor."

It's not as if Archie wanted to parade Lilias around. He disliked being the center of attention, but he so loved dancing with her.

After several dances, they became out of breath laughing.

"Darling, would you like some refreshment? A glass of wine? I will go and see if I can find a footman."

"Yes, thank you, sweetheart." Lilias answered.

Lilias began slowly walking around searching through the crowd, but there was not another familiar friendly face with whom she could converse. The ballroom became quite crowded as she tried to find a place to sit. She was weaving her way through a labyrinth-like maze of people and overheard Rose speaking to another woman Lilias had seen once before. Lilias knew Rose had several snobby and very rude friends who dearly loved to gossip-sometimes about unspeakable and improper topics.

"Rose, is that man truly your sister's husband? Poor creature!"

"Yes, it is unfortunate." Rose answered.

"Well, no wonder she is not yet withchild. Can you imagine what it must be like to bed such a pathetic creature? How cumbersome? With his crooked legs and crooked back, writhing, spasming, and thrashing about so violently ungraceful... I could not bear it! She cannot possibly enjoy it!

Though, you two are wondrous beauties, she's the black sheep of your family indeed. "

Even Rose, shallow though she was, would not take and would not hear of those insults upon her sister's circumstances. She tilted the glass of wine in her hand until some spilled upon the lady's gown.

"Oh, I beg your pardon! How clumsy of me! And yes, her husband Lord Craven does have the body of a crippled beggar, but you should learn to be a little less crass in polite society."

Lilias heard all of this and tears started to freely stream down her face. Her expression did not change, because she froze. Her heart seemed to still. Suddenly coming to from the shock of this very disrespectful and rude conversation, her eyes roamed to Archie being handed two small glasses of wine.

She rushed towards him and through her arms around him from at his waist as he held his arms higher to secure the wine not spilling over.

"What on earth?" He uttered with a deep and soothing voice. "What in God's name?" He spoke very softly like a lullaby with those words. "Whatever is the matter, my love?"

She wouldn't let go of him, but he managed to turn slightly to put the wine down on a side table.

"Let's leave this place. Please, may we go?" Lilias spoke.

"What's happened?" Archie asked, though he would not object to the prospect of an early departure.

"My head is splitting." Lilias hesitated to think of what to say. "I'm suddenly very weak and rather tired. I'm sorry. We've done our duty by making an appearance. We know no one here beyond Rose, Albert, Mother, and Father...Let us retire. I've no more energy for this. Please, darling." She spoke in her musically sweet voice but there was a sadness to it this time.

Archie asked no more questions but complied.

"Let us make our goodbyes, then."

They gathered their cloaks.

"You're leaving so early?" Rose questioned as they approached.

Lilias was silent with a sullen look upon her face.

Archie spoke for her. "Yes, we apologise. Lilias is feeling a little unwell. It is but a headache, but it's quite exhausted her."

Lilias wouldn't make eye contact with either Rose or Albert.

At the Craven London residence, Aisling was attending to Lilias as she dressed for bed.

"I expect it's always so crowded and too hot at those grand city gatherings. If I were dressed in such a corset and gown, I fear I would have fainted. It's no wonder you felt weak."

Lilias began to cry.

"Milady, what is it?" Aisling gave a sympathetic look.

"It's nothing. Just gossips making cruel remarks."

"Is that what ruined your evening?" Aisling placed a hand on the back of Lilias's shoulders.

"What sort of impertinence was that, Milady, If you don't mind my asking? If you'd like someone to talk to, I can listen.

"Only they remark of why I'm not withchild. Evil and cruel-hearted beasts they all are. They don't know anything about anything. None of them. Nothing." Lilias continued through tears.

Aisling's face fell, "They should not have said such things."

Aisling thought to herself...Her lady would show them. She would give His Lordship a son. She knew it! Theirs was a true and powerful love and God would bless true love.

...

Lilias got into bed under the covers with Archie who was already lying there.

"Lilias, my love, talk to me. What has bothered you, tonight? Was something said to you?"

He wondered what truly would cause such a drastic change in the atmosphere and Lilias's demeanor at that night's event. She seemed so full of joy dancing.

He only guessed. "Was it...about me?"

Lilias cuddled against him. She was silent against him for some moments.

"They know nothing of love." She responded.


	12. Caught In The Rain

Months had passed since Archie's spells of severe pain. Lilias and now Archie believed that this was due to the new medicinal regimen enforced. Lilias convinced him to see Dr. Gibson her own family's personal physician. Archie trusted his brother but he trusted Dr. Gibson, because Lilias trusted him. It was necessary to divulge to Neville that these new prescriptions were from an accredited source. Neville felt betrayed and personally insulted over this.

"Neville, Lilias only wanted to do everything she can to see me well, awake, and alive. She would not want you to think she's done this to impune your work or your efforts to improve my condition. She would not stop until she'd exhausted all treatment plans. Why she loves me so, I cannot fathom, but I'll be damned, if I'm not going to obey what is her will for me. Her love is my life."

Lilias walked in on the brothers arguing.

"Neville, I will no longer see Archie in so much pain, confined to a bed days on end. I want him to live experiencing as much joy as possible."

"You don't think that's what I want?"

"Dr. Gibson had new options for care, and I trust him. He's not a stranger. He's my family doctor. Surely, you can respect a fellow doctor's opinion as well as your own. He's entitled to a little respect. You share the same career goals-that is to help others...to help your brother live a full and happy life."

"And a full life means children, does it?" Neville mocked.

"If God chooses to bless us, then yes." Lilias responded.

"Yes, leave it to God. You must also accept that you may not get your wish."

Lilias was used to Neville knocking down hope. She would not let him destroy her optimism.

It had been many months since Archie and Lilias's honeymoon and the union of thier bodies in the truest physical sense, for Lilias was trying to obey Neville's orders-orders from a doctor. Though Archie was still a young man in his early 30's, she feared for Archie's good health because of his infirmity and a variety of resulting health issues. She did not want there to be any trouble with his heart or his arthritis associated with his back condition. She struggled to deny him access to her body. Lilias's body was starving for Archie's as his was for hers, but she did not want to take the risk of injuring him in any way- as Neville said his heart was not healthy enough for relations. However, this new treatment plan could be the key. Dr. Gibson never mentioned the restriction that Neville so adamantly placed upon them.

Betty smiled as Lilias packed a large hamper for a picnic in the garden with Archie.

"You know these are all of Lord Craven's favourite things to eat. Thank you so much for making this dessert. It's lovely."

Neville looked out the window and saw the couple as they walked the trail round the outside of the house towards the garden wall. When they got to outside the garden wall. Ben was there and handed them some cushions and a picnic blanket.

"Thank you, Ben." Archie responded. "Those'll do very well. My wife and I prefer to relax and picnic upon the ground today rather than at the garden table."

"Yes, Sir." Ben nodded.

Archie and Lilias found their places upon the ground in their secret paradise quite comfortable.

"This is all so delicious. Quite satisfying. I cannot eat another morsel. Archie lay back on his elbows. An afternoon nap might be in order after all this glorious food."

Lilias laughed and lay back with him. Then, they both stretched out entirely upon their backs staring up at the sky.

The breeze picked up, and they could see the clouds beginning to roll by.

"Archie, listen. Close your eyes." The birds were sweetly chirping and singing and the wind was rustling. "Such a heavenly song here in our paradise."

Archie obeyed. His eyes closed, and his face held a peaceful expression.

Lilias then moved slightly over him.

She began to gently and delicately with a featherlight touch trace the contours of his face.

Her fingers moved to his jaw, his neck, down his chest and the front of his body. Archie smiled at this suspicious prelude to seduction.

"What are you doing?" He said to her quietly and sweetly with his eyes closed.

"Memorizing you... How beautiful you are!" Her fingers played upon the gentle lines of his forhead and made half a circle travelling from his forehead to his chin.

Archie subtly shook his head in silent disapproval of her last statement.

"You...are...beautiful." She repeated.

The birds continued their song as the wind continued to rustle through the trees and the grass. It was evident that his expression was one of pleasure, an expression in approval of her efforts.

She began to kiss him along his jaw and then met his lips. The kissing became passionate but maintained a sense of tenderness.

Archie's heart beat with pure love for his wife. They both felt a yearning from deep within their beings. Archie's fingers laced tenderly through Lilias's hair as it lay long and free down her back. A clap of thunder, and it began to rain. Drops of water decorated their faces as they kissed. As the rain grew heavier, so did their desire to be one.

Archie could have made love to his wife-his Lilias-then and there, but he worried for her comfort and protection from the elements. He didn't want her to catch cold or a chill in the rain with or without her soaked clothing upon her body.

Archie swooped Lilias up into his arms carrying her bridal style back to Misselthwaite, so that she could avoid slipping on the muddy grounds. She laughed sweetly with her arms wrapped about his neck. He lay his frockcoat over her as if to shield her from the deteriorating climate.

Medlock looked out the window and saw Archie carrying Lilias across the lawn both of them soaked through clothing sticking to their skin.

She stepped outside of the entrance and she and the butler could not hide their disapproving looks at the door.

"Caught in the rain, I'm afraid." Archie answered their stares.


	13. Medically Incorrect

"Sir, you and the Mistress are soaked through! Good gracious, you'll both catch your death!"

Medlock spoke after Archie placed Lilias on her feet again.

Archie and Lilias walked quickly hand in hand up the grand staircase.

"That's something we must remedy, mustn't we?" Archie said in jest to Medlock's shocked countenance.

Aisling was hesitant to admit to Mrs. Medlock that the Master and the Mistress did not retreat to separate rooms to bathe.

They both were in Archie's dressing room.

Archie searched out some large towels. Lilias and Archie still laughing at the state of their drenched clothing began to peel the layers of clothing off of each their own bodies. Archie's laughs diminished into a glowing gaze of desire as Lilias stood in her corset and undergarments before him. He then handed her a towel so lovingly and gentlemanly.

"Archie, could you help me? It unlaces at the back. I can't manage it myself." His fingers diligently obeyed her request. He worked at the corset and slipped it off of her body. His hands and long fingers took the opportunity to slide around and rest for some time along her small waist. Her very thin lace chemise was soaked through.

"I'm freezing. " She said. Her skin was like ice from the weather. She removed her soaked chemise. Archie then used his own towel to warm her. He created a cocoon for the two of them wrapping it around them both. Lilias smiled sweetly and held Archie close chattering slightly to express a need for the warmth Archie's body could provide. Her body was pressed against his in longing.

"Are you warm enough?" He sweetly questioned.

"ARCHIE!" Neville knocked at the door.

"Confounded, Neville, I beg for privacy!" Archie replied.

For all Archie's obvious frustration, Neville was clueless of Lilias's presence beyond the door in Archie's hold.

"Very well. You obviously forgot today I must examine you for evidence of more progress to your health, and it's time for your routine therapy exercises. Also, I must introduce you to another form of therapy. In ten minutes time, I must see you in my office."

"I doubt Neville will welcome your presence during this examination, my darling, though I wish it." Archie told her.

...

Archie was asked to lie down on his stomach on Neville's examination table. Neville had created a treatment room for Archie near his own chambers at Misselthwaite. He was stripped up his upper body's garments-his bare back exposed to be examined for evidence of any improvement to his pain and other medical conditions associated with his infirmity. His shoulders, spine, hips, and probable arthritis were all to be examined. He lay with his undergarments covering the lower half of his body and questioned Neville as to who else would be present for this examination and therapy. Archie was taken aback when one of Neville's medical colleagues entered the room. He had arrived at Misselthwaite with new so-called medical equipment to perform a demonstration and test. He wanted to test this new equipment on Archie to discover if it would prove effective on a person with Archie's back condition and limp-the results of which was to have him walk properly and more upright and decrease the rounded deformity of his upper back and shoulders; however, this was not without Archie's enduring immensely agonising contortions to his body first.

Archie agreed to it in hopes that he could walk properly and appear more "normal" in body and have a proper man's posture, good stature, and form. Perhaps it would improve his body, so that visually it would be more appealing for his wife. Though he knew Lilias completely loved him and accepted him as he was, he wished his entire body be more physically attractive and desirable to her. He knew others considered his body beastly when he was seen in public and called him "Quasimodo." He wanted to walk straighter and be rid of cruel remarks-never to be called a "round-shouldered man" again. If he could only surprise her and be that much more pleasing to her. To be as equally handsome as she was beautiful was unattainable, he knew. He would strive to do her justice.

Lilias questioned Medlock as to what exactly was going on behind those closed doors.

"Am I not to be allowed in?"

"Forgive me, Milady. It is not up to me. Dr. Craven insists you are not to be."

The door to the hallway to Neville's chambers and the treatment room was locked.

"Please! May I have the key, Medlock?" Medlock would not refuse her plea.

Lilias scurried down the hallway and soon became witness to Archie's suffering through painful therapy mechanisms and stretching exercises, and the use of new-fangled machinery and devices-quackery, Henri the valet and many of the other servants thought of it and called it, and also Neville's own manipulations of Archie's frame and muscles, all at the behest of a medical colleague of Neville's who he deemed an inventive genius.

Lilias was reduced to tears and could not hold back the urge to shout at Neville to tell him to stop this treatment.

Archie was crying out in agony.

Lilias so keenly felt her husband Archie's distress.

"No!" was her outburst. "Leave him be!" She burst into the room.

"Neville, get her out of here."

"How can you expect him to endure such tortures? He's not some medical science experiment. He's my husband! DON'T TOUCH HIM! I FORBID IT!" Lilias became possessive and threw her body in front of Archie's.

"You cannot forbid me to provide treatment to my own crippled and infirmed brother!"

"Archie, you can't let them do this to you."

Archie spoke through the pain.

"Lilias, I have to try. If it will improve my bodily form, I must. I want to be whole for you-to feel completely human, truly a man and not a beast."

"But, don't you see? I love you truly as you are-body and soul! You are not a beast! Do not submit to their wishes to put you in these torturous contraptions. It isn't safe. I won't have you suffer like this. I won't have you be the first trial subject of this machinery!"

Neville said, "This machinery could be the right therapy for him, Lilias. And the cure for his crooked body!"

Lilias's usual sweet melodic tones were now commanding and deeper.

"Neville, I order you to get him out of this! Set him free of this now! This machinery is nothing more than a medieval torture chamber device!"

Neville, surprisingly, did as she commanded and removed the devices from Archie's body.

"Too soft, too emotional," Neville's medical colleague spoke. "What does a woman know?"

"Get. Out. Of my house." Lilias words were broken up, because she was seething with anger. "And take this hellish equipment with you!"


	14. Half Awake Half In Dream

Archie's body was quite tormented earlier that day, so he dare not risk climbing anymore stairs to Lilias's bedroom. He would sleep in his own chambers below and Lilias would join him there. Would she come? Perhaps she was angry with him or too upset at his agreeing to the earlier medical examination's events. He tried to close his eyes and positioned his body slightly sideways, his hip at an angle finding a comfortable position that would allow him to fall asleep.

Ever so quietly, Lilias crept inside the room-with not a sound. She softly climbed onto the bed. Archie was in that state of subconsciousness of being half awake and nearly in reverie-the moment of sleepiness when you almost succumb to dreams.

Lilias lay her head amorously upon his hip and ran her hand from his hip down the covered length of his thigh . Archie felt her presence.

Archie opened his eyes slightly lifting his upper body and lowering his gaze to see her impassioned state. She caressed him as if she were worshipping him.

Archie could not ignore his wish for more and to reciprocate the loving touches.

"Lilias," he whispered her name seductively. Again, though he knew she truly loved him, he hoped tonight's efforts were not performed out of pity for the afternoon's events.

"Archie, how are you feeling, my love?"

"I feel as if I could float over all the earth when you touch me this way."

"Are you in any pain still from today?"

"My pain is disappearing as we speak." He smiled at her so gently with his eyes sparkling. Though, his eyes always sparkled when he looked at his wife-his Lilias.

"Archie, you must never doubt my eternal love for you."

"Lilias, I only agreed to that medical experiment, because I wanted my body to be more pleasing to you. You are so very very marvellously beautiful, and I'm...well...I'm not." His tone became hushed with those last few words. I thought it would please you to see me stand and walk straighter, to have my posture corrected, the curvature of my shoulders reduced."

"You suffered so much already. I say it again. I will not have you suffer new tortures. She fluffed several pillows behind his back-at the upper and lower parts of his body.

She leaned over him giving him the most beautiful, sweetest, and passionately tender kiss upon his lips.

"I only wish to please you." Archie whispered.

"You always please me."

Lilias stroked the entire length of the frame of his body as he lay on his side from his legs, along his hips, to his shoulders, kissed him sweetly and rested her body against his very gently longing to hold him.


	15. Lechery

It was November and snow came to Misselthwaite. The garden frosted over  
One cold evening, Rose returned to Misselthwaite to stay for a few days. Albert had been called away to London-busy with his military duties again.  
Lilias spoke to Rose when they were alone in the music room. "Rose, forgive me, something has been troubling me, and I feel as if the only way I can rest my mind is to question. Why do you come to stay here-visit Archie and me? After what you said to me...before the wedding...Is it forgotten now? You said to me that you would never see me. You swore it."

"I see now that it was cruel and wrong of me to say such a thing. Can we still be good sisters? Sweet Lilias, I thought you forgave me those words. You are so pure of heart and kind."

"I have, but you...you were so...severe and serious...when you spoke such an oath. I only wondered. You are my sister, and I love you but...I didn't think you liked me very much at all after so dramatically disapproving of my marriage to Archie. Archie has been nothing but gracious welcoming you here."  
"Lilias, what's this...this inquisition?"

"I just find it very odd and peculiar. Tell me your good intentions are genuine." Lilias spoke in a gentle, ladylike tone.

"As your sister, Lilias, I want to be your truest and dearest friend. I apologise for my cruel behavior. Do you forgive me?"

Lilias bowed her head to nod but still felt uneasy.

That evening, Lilias gave her ladiesmaid Aisling the night off as did Archie his valet Gregory, so that the married couple-Aisling and Gregory- could enjoy more time together. Lilias was sitting at her dressing table undressing for her bath. She was struggling to unclasp the long pearl necklace that draped across the front of her body when she heard the slight creaking of the steps of her private staircase outside her boudoir.

"Archie? Archie, my love...Then there was silence. "Archie?"  
Finding no one there, she went to her bath finally managing to remove her pearl necklace after stepping into the tub. She placed it on the seat of the chair near the side of her tub. She left the door to the ensuite bath slightly ajar as she bathed believing no one but Archie would enter her boudoir at so late an hour. All of the other servants were dismissed for the evening. There'd be no one else to intrude. Rose had gone to bed. She bathed humming a sweet tune closing her eyes unaware that she was being watched. Someone hid behind the door and peered at her as she washed and emerged to dry her body and as she wrapped herself in her dressing gown. She went to her dressing table again to begin her usual nightly ritual of brushing her hair and perfuming her 'd remembered she'd forgotten the pearls in the bath room. She rose and fetched them. When she returned, she saw Neville standing in her door frame at the entry to her bedroom-the tapestry brushed aside- and she gasped dropping the long strand of pearls she had gathered in the palm of her hand causing them to break from the delicate string after they hit the ground. The beads scattered about the floor.

"No," she spoke in distress as she witnessed them break. Oh, no..." The second cry was timid and quiet.  
"Neville," Lilias said, "You frightened me so!"

"I sincerely apologise. What a pity! I must replace them. Allow me." He started picking up the scattered broken pearls.

"Why have you come to my room? Why would you come here at so late an hour? Has something happened to Archie? What has happened, Neville?"

What Lilias did not know was that she had caught Neville as he was trying to secretly exit her room not as he was just entering it. He had followed her there, watched her bathe, pleasured in secretly spying on her naked form. Visually taking in her naked form as she undressed and bathed however did not and would not slake his lust, His strong sexual desire for his brother's wife consumed him. He then thought of a temporary solution to quell this depraved desire-Rose. He must go to Rose.

He must now feign an excuse for his presence, for his escape had not been successful.  
Lilias noticed his eyes were glassy and how dizzily out of focus was his gaze and the stagger in his walk. She could tell he had been drinking. As she picked up the ruined pearls and he too knelt upon the ground, she could smell the strong odor of liquor upon him.

"I was looking for your sister Rose. Isn't she here?" playing coy, he spoke.

"Why would you be searching for Rose?" Lilias was scared, unsure, and confused.

"She told me she had a stomach ache and I was to bring her a remedy." After giving the false excuse, he produced a tiny flask.

"She never mentioned to me she felt unwell...She sleeps in the opposite wing. I would ring a footman or a ladiesmaid to escort you, but they've all gone to bed. Perhaps..."

"Nevermind that," Neville interrupted, "I'll find her room myself. I'm sure your husband will be joining you soon. I must go now. Pardon my intrusion." He dropped the remaining pearls into her empty hands. "I shall replace them."

Neville left abruptly.

Lilias felt nauseous herself suspicious once again of Neville's intentions...Nauseous suddenly as she pondered the sinister. The noises...her undressing... bathing...Could her solitude have truly been violated? Was it Neville? Did he hide himself in her chambers? Was he watching her? She had an eerie feeling. He was drunk. Was it lechery that brought him there to her quarters? She felt sick. Tears began to stream down her face.

Moments later, Archie entered. "My heart's darling, what is wrong?"

"I've dropped them." She opened her hands showing her husband the pieces of her ruined necklace.  
Archie sighed sweetly as if to tell her not to worry as he embraced her.

Though much more than a broken strand of pearls was the source of her tears.

Meanwhile, Neville barged into Rose's quarters.  
She looked up from her book in bed in shock.  
"Neville!"

"What is it that you desire? Name it. Name anything and you shall have it. All I ask is for one night with you. I need you. This night."

"You don't want me. You want my sister," was her retort.

"Are you not as beautiful or as serene? Are you not as graceful in body? I say you are. My passion consumes me. Give me this night with you. I beg of you, Rose. I ache for you. Riches? Jewels? You shall claim anything in this house. A family heirloom, perhaps? Do not make me continue to beg. You must be lonely as I am lonely. With your husband so often absent...Your body must crave pleasure, warmth...satisfaction..."

"Only one night." Rose agreed.

Neville's face was sinisterly smug.

Neville then ordered Rose to remove her nightgown.

"It is I who shall command you." She replied, but she obeyed this first request.

LUST overwhelmed Neville. He spent a long course of time ogling her body.

"Come to me." Rose finally grew tired of his lecherous gaze.

It was a game of make believe for Neville. It didn't take much effort to imagine or pretend that physically Rose was her identical twin Lilias.


	16. Confrontation

"Lilias, you know you can talk to me about anything. What is troubling you? You're very quiet this morning." Archie was worried.

"Archie," she began, with her doe eyes staring into his, "your brother is beginning to terrify me. First, the way he behaves towards you and his prescriptions for you. It's as if he doesn't want to lessen your pain in your therapies and treatments. And, his drinking...Last night...He claimed he was searching for Rose's room- to provide a remedy for her stomach pain, though he came to my room quite inebriated. He frightened me, and that's why I dropped my pearls.

"Did he hurt you?...Touch you?" Archie's quiet and yet serious and deep voice was in contrast to his expression-an irate grimace. Archie knew the drinking was becoming a nasty and dangerous habit of Neville's.

"No," Lilias assured her husband in a meek tone. "But, he let himself in to my room. I was returning from the bath, and he frightened me standing in the entry way past the top of my staircase and beyond the tapestry."

Archie was now livid and mumbled. "My God, I shall make him pay for trespassing upon your privacy. Brazen bastard. Drunk swine. I have no words. He has gravely offended you and now me. If he ever...comes near you in such a state or terrifies you again, I shall ask him to leave Misselthwaite." Archie held his wife tenderly to comfort her.

"What is more," Lilias continued, "I think he and Rose are...engaging in...have become very intimate...In any case, I believe she has broken her marriage vows and has not stayed true to Albert."

"I shall speak to Neville. This is completely unacceptable. I can't have that in my house...our house."

...

"NEVILLE!" Archie bellowed.

"Good God, Archibald. What are you on about?" Neville was lying across the sofa in his study with a pack of ice to his head. Clearly, the ramifications of too much alcohol in his system were now present and in effect.

"Do you dare intrude into my wife's bedroom quarters and violate her privacy at a late night hour?"

"Archie, I have a wretched headache. I don't remember anything of the sort."

"Sober yourself, or be gone from my house! Do you understand?" The anger seemed to slither through Archie's teeth, he was so full of wrath. Metaphorically, his fangs were exposed.

"Brother, on occasion I admit, I find solace in the drink, but only when I've had quite a harrowing day. You cannot know the stress of my profession."

"And Rose...What of Rose? Have you forgotten she is a married woman?" Archie spoke again.

"You should tell her that." Neville shot back.

Archie smacked Neville across the side of his face with his walking stick.

Neville answered with a blank expression holding his hand over the side of his face and mouth which bled quickly in the aftershock.

"Don't be a prig, Archie. I've never been a prude, you know. After all I've done for you, brother, I trust you'll leave my intimate matters be of my own concern. Keep your accusations and allegations to yourself. It is none of your business."

"Consider this a warning!"

Archie turned away sharply refusing to listen to any further excuses.


	17. Christmastime Preparations

Neville went away for a few days to escape Misselthwaite to give Archie time to cool off; though, it was Neville who harboured hatred and evil in his heart towards his brother Archibald. Neville's jealousy and lust for Lilias consumed the good in his heart. He relied on Rose to spy on the happenings at Misselthwaite while he was away.

With Neville gone, Archie and Lilias could feel comfortable again without his lurking in their shadows.

Lilias had since begun planning a splendid Christmas party at Misselthwaite-her first Christmas as Archie's bride-The Lady of Misselthwaite. Fragrant garlands, wreaths, Gingerbread, ordering the perfect Christmas tree set to be decorated on Christmas Eve, and all manner of sparkling candlelight and glittering delights were part of the plan to make Misselthwaite beautifully festive for the season. She spoke to Cook, Medlock, and the scullery maid in planning the menu.

In Lilias's bedroom, Aisling was brushing Lilias's hair for the night. Lilias felt something was different about her.

"Aisling, what has happened? Not that you do not always possess a cheery disposition, but there's something in your appearance just now...How happy you look...Did Gregory surprise you with something wonderful-an early Christmas gift, perhaps? What is it?"

"You might say that. Well, Milady, I was waiting for a good moment to tell you this, and I wanted you to be one of the first people to know...No one else in the house knows yet, except Gregory-my husband of course. Gregory and I...We are...expecting a baby! I am withchild, Milady. I am to be a mother and Gregory a father."

"Oh! How marvellous! Such wonderful news!" Lilias hugged Aisling in a sweet congratulatory way. "A baby...I am very happy for you." Her voice cracked with a hint of sadness in her joy for her ladiesmaid and friend's news.

"Mr. Leclair must be so very pleased! You and he will make a wonderful pair-a wonderful Mummy and Daddy."

Aisling knew it was one of Lilias's dearest wishes to become a mother, so she didn't want to dwell on her state should it be subconsciously a little upsetting that she was pregnant and Lilias herself was not.

Lilias hoped to announce at Christmas that she was withchild but no such luck yet.

She confessed to Aisling, "I had hoped by Christmas...well, in a way, I suppose I wished to prove to my family that I genuinely want to, can, and will give Archie children now-as soon as possible. Is that selfish of me? In time, it will happen. I should stop all this rush and worry." She choked up a little and then began to speak with a gracefully quiet voice. "Of course, I've always genuinely wanted to create life with my husband-life that is made of his and mine and from our purest, truest, deepest love. I will love Archie forever and our children will be so loved by us as well. I'm blessed to live life with my Archie each day at my side. One cannot possibly fathom my happiness and love of my life with him. It's quite magical really. I feel so...so very lucky...to truly love and be loved. There are some that do not believe in my true love for Archie. Giving Archie children will make them believe it. Oh I hope that doesn't sound selfish..."

"Anyone can see that your love for his lordship is real. And if they cannot, then they are blind." Aisling answered Lilias's teary-eyed declaration.

...

One afternoon, Lilias was returning from town and caught sight of Ben-the gardener on the road back home to Misselthwaite.

Lilias peered out of the carriage window to kindly say hello.

"Your Roses will remain wick, Mrs. I'll see to it."

"Thank you," she smiled kindly but then laughed, for she knew not what he meant. "What's wick?"

"Alive. Wick is alive. All alive. What I mean is, I intend to help them survive the frost. They'll make it through this Winter. I'll protect 'em."

She smiled and nodded a second thanks. "Good day to you, Ben, and keep warm. It's terribly chilly out." She replied and waved goodbye.

In the carriage, Lilias had been memorising the steps to the latest dances/waltzes in her head, for there would be dancing at the Christmas party. A string quartet would play. She had hoped to impress Archie's kin and relatives. It would be the first time they'd meet again since the wedding.

When she stepped out of the carriage, she practised the steps to a dance alone outside on the gravel ground just near to the entry to Misselthwaite. Archie stood in the doorframe watching her smiling. She had not seen him appear there.

"May I?" He approached her.

"Thank you, Good Sir." She playfully replied.

He began to dance beautifully with her in a unison of fluidity and grace. Suddenly, snowflakes began to fall.

"You're a marvellous lead," She grinned.

Lilias was so concentrated in conversation with her husband and gazing into his eyes, that it took her a few moments more to realise that it was beginning to snow.

"Oh, how beautiful." She regally responded once aware.

Medlock called out to them from the door concerned.

"Please, come inside, Milord and Milady. It's so cold. You'll become ill. The snow seems to be picking up."

Archie and Lilias continued spinning and laughing through the entryway and danced all the way to the music parlour where they sat back on the sofa. Archie gave Lilias a couple of sweet kisses.

Rose watched from afar as Lilias lay back in her husband's arms on the sofa.

"How peacefully the snow is falling." Archie said to Lilias, and she gazed across to the wall of windows and could see out.

Lilias replied, "It is lovely, but I much prefer and I'm glad of being inside here all cozy and warm with you."

Archie smiled.

After a few moments, though, he winced.

"Is it your back?" Lilias inquired worried in that instant.

Archie nodded in admission, but then added,

"Not only. I'm afraid the cold weather seems to affect my hips and my legs as well. My body is very achy all around. I'm afraid I've suddenly become quite lethargic because of it."

"Sweetheart, you needn't worry." She began to gently caress and rub his sore body. "Dr. Gibson recommended a gentle massage to soothe your aches." She gently massaged Archie's hips in the manner Dr. Gibson described.

Archie moaned sweetly as if in relief and then sharply replied in his gentlemanly soothing tone. "I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You're not. I want to make you feel better and give you comfort and relief." She rose, "Only I think it will best work while lying on a bed," and she held out her arm and hand to him to beckon him to follow her to the bedroom. Using his walking stick, he followed her slowly gliding in his stride.

Medlock spied Mr. and Mrs. Craven walking to their bedroom together at first thinking it strange that they should go there in so early the afternoon. Then, she believed she knew their intentions.

Rose secretly followed them and watched them through a crack in the door. She was doing this more for Neville's sake.

She saw her sister sweetly tending to Archie. The massage was very gentle yet sensuous. She could see the deepest care and affection her sister had for him. All of that was evident in the way she touched him-his neck, shoulders, back, hips, and down to his legs. Rose was inspired by the love she witnessed. She turned her face away from watching. The sweetness she encountered seemed to stun some of the coldness and bitterness out of Rose's heart.

Weeks passed, and the eve of the Craven Christmas party arrived.

It was a day of returns and arrivals. Albert arrived as did Neville back from their travels. Rose had a slightly guilty countenance upon her and an aura of regret.

Lilias and Archie greeted each guest kindly with graciousness and a truly welcoming sense of hospitality.

"Great Aunt, it's quite wonderful to see you again." Archie's aunt approached, a tall and austere woman though feeble in her movements and walk. She was grandly dressed.

"My good nephew," She patted his hand. "My poor boy, how is your health? How have you managed?"

"I am well," Archie replied, "I felt I must inquire as to yours, but I see it is indeed not necessary."

She walked to the side to greet Lilias.

Looking at Lilias while still speaking to Archie, she said, "Your lady is quite beautiful. I had not forgotten.

"Hello. Very good to see you!" Lilias musically spoke and then elegantly bowed and curtsied slightly.

"Such queenly grace." Archie's aunt responded.

Lilias blushed smiling.

Preparations were set. The staff in the kitchen were busy as bees. It was a bit hectic for them. Lilias made a point to visit them below stairs to check on the menu preparations.

Medlock most of all was on-edge-though on-edge was her daily state of mind as it was.

The sweets had already been prepared. The kitchen smelled of Cinnamon and Chocolate and Coffee.


	18. Popular Discussion

"Archie, your wife knows well her role as hostess. What a marvellous dinner she ordered of the staff!

And now for some music. Shall we go through?" Archie's great aunt took charge.

Lilias acknowledged ever so sweetly and gracious as she always was.

The dinner party followed to the music room.

...

"Great Aunt, my wife would like to play something for you on the harp."

"Oh, Yes, please do, my dear. You must know how I adore the instrument."

Lilias began to play and then surprised his aunt by breaking into a gentle song. Her voice a pure and crystal clear soprano tone.

"How wonderful!" Archie's Great Aunt remarked and leaned in towards Archie.

"I expect she does everything well. Your happiness, my nephew, is magnificently evident. I can see your Lilias greatly pleases you. Undoubtedly, she pleases you in every aspect and part of your marriage, Archie. Her beauty is beyond compare.

Lilias and Archie both blushed at those remarks.

Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance for so many compliments and none of them directed at her.

"Such beauty will be handed down to your children, I expect," Archie's great aunt continued.

Neville sat silently with an eerie stare focused on the couple.

Neville suspiciously exited. Some time later, he saw Rose had wandered away alone, devoid of her husband outside of the music room and down the hall.

"Rose?" he called after her.

He approached her quickly. She stopped and looked at him blankly.

Neville slipped a jeweled hair comb into the hidden pocket of her evening gown. He had nicked it from the Craven family vault.

"Please, when can you come to me again?"

His fingers emerged from the pocket of her gown and traveled up along her rib cage and higher still to stroke her decolletage.

"I'm not your play thing, Neville! At least not again. I agreed just the once. It was one night. I cannot continue this. You have the audacity to ask me this when my husband is returned? It was a mistake. I command you leave me at once. My husband will find us here. You may not touch me in this way again."

She escaped his grasp and returned to her husband's side.

Moments later, dancing began.

Archie's great aunt watched as Archie danced with his wife with grace and fluidity. She then began a slightly shocking discussion with Lilias's mother. "Will she conceive of a son?" The ladies continued to watch Archie and Lilias dance a small distance away as the question was put forth. The couple seemed to be lost in each other's eyes. The look of true happiness and love upon their faces as they were both smiling adoringly at each other.

Lilias's mother turned a shade of crimson. One simply does not speak of conception.

The housemaids were gossipping below stairs. The same thoughts seemed to enter their minds-the popular topic of discussion.

"Will she conceive of a son, do you think? Boys or girls, children will come soon, I suspect. You can't mistake their true love and passion for each other. He's besotted with her. And she with him. Don't mean to pry but, might I ask, has she said anything to you, Aisling? Of a child? Is everything as it should be, do you think? Aisling, there's a good chance you and she may be withchild at the same time.

Aisling spoke, "Don't let Medlock find us speaking of such things."

"Twin sisters but such opposite minds! Though equal in physical beauty, Lilias appears more so for she possesses a genuine sweetness, true love for her husband, an unwavering kindess, graciousness, and gentility. Her aura of beauty is the rarest of all. God bless her for her goodness!"

Her sister Rose is quite selfish, greedy, uncaring, unfeeling, and there's a dishonesty about her I can't quite come to yet understand, but something doesn't make good sense about her-her and Dr. Craven frighten me." A housemaid spoke freely. "Something disrespectful about them."

"Sssshhh...Medlock." Betty-the scullery maid-warned as she heard footsteps and the sound of a chatelaine (keys) approach.


	19. Unseen Beauty

"Rose," Lilias approached her sister.

"What is the excuse for Mother and Father's silent dispositions tonight? They barely acknowledged my husband or spoke a word to him."

"Poor Lily, don't you realize what they fear?" Rose villainously replied.

"What do you mean?" Lilias spoke.

"Perhaps they were silent, because they were anxious." Rose said.

"Anxious? Of what? Why?" Lilias questioned her sister.

"They feared you would announce you were withchild. Are you sure you want to bear his child? Lilias, think of your children. Do you want your children to be crippled like Archibald? We all fear that. "

The tears began to well in Lilias's eyes.

"How dare you!" Lilias's tone was that of hushed anger.

"Archie is beautiful to me, whatever you may see. I will give him children. We will create life together-life created from his and mine-our love. Our children will be loved and beautiful.

...

"I'd say the dinner party was a success, my love." Archie said in the privacy of his and Lilias's bedroom.

He noticed she only slightly nodded barely smiling.

"What is it?" He crawled into bed next to her and placed a sweet kiss upon her cheekbone.

"My parents. They were so rude to you. They barely spoke a word all evening." Lilias's voice was sad.

"Nevermind, my darling."

"But, I thought..."

"If they continue to be less than thrilled by your choice in a husband, I understand. You are the most beautiful woman there ever was or will be. Physically, I am an eccentric and odd choice to anyone's mind. They find my crooked body repulsive, so, they believe, should you."

"You are not repulsive! Do not speak in this way." Lilias answered his explanation.

"I truly wish my body could be..."

"Archie, stop." She started kissing him sensuously. "Believe in my love..."

"I believe it...I also believe that I don't deserve you...You're... too..." his words were separated by her kisses..." beautiful. Perfect...in every...way." They were hushed.


	20. Christmas Gifts

Archie and Lilias each stood before their glittering and grand Christmas tree admiring its sparkling beauty. It was Christmas Eve at Misselthwaite, and the staff and their Master and Mistress lined round the tree to sing Christmas carols including Silent Night and other sacred hymns.

Lilias also sang again whilst at the harp and then at the piano...Archie and Lilias even played a duet which granted them applause from their servants.

Later, Master and Mistress gave each member of the staff a wrapped gift, happily handing them out by name, smiling graciously, and wishing every one a very Happy Christmas.

After gifts were opened, they bid goodnight.

Archie locked the door to Lilias's quarters behind them to be certain they were afforded their privacy in all of hours of the night and in the morning. He did not wish for the servants to disturb their blissful reverie. They climbed her private wooden staircase together hand in hand as if they were ascending into some heavenly atmosphere. Outside of the Cathedral arch-shaped window at the corner of the room that snow was falling. The fireplace cackled. Archie lay in bed as Lilias emerged from her bath and dressing area gliding towards the bed and Archie wearing a beautiful, intricately detailed and delicately sheer lace peignoir.

"Archie," Her voice was a song.

His eyes twinkled with such a soulful stare as she untied her dressing gown and bared her body almost shyly but with serene grace.

She joined him in bed under the covers sweetly bringing his body against hers-longing to be close to him in the most intimate of ways. Her eyes spoke to him.

"My love," Archie responded tenderly. He couldn't help but smile at her haste in her need.

"Make love to me now." She sweetly whispered. It was not a lustful request but a soulful yearning to become one with her husband. Her voice was soft and innocent.

"As you wish..."was Archie's loving reply.

She seemed to passionately latch on to her husband never wanting to let him go. Archie moved inside of her. The position of her body allowed him to penetrate her deeply, but he was always gentle. And yet, it had been so long. Lilias moaned mellifluously. Lilias was usually timid and a bit meek and mild, but not concerning her romance with her husband abed. Though still very respectfully amorous in her ways of lovemaking, she grew bolder this time. They both realised how much they missed this sacred joining and the union of their bodies completely as one and soul to soul. She wanted Archie to keep his eyes open to witness her bliss-her body's pure orgasm. He had some difficulty doing so, for his very soul touched hers, and his eyes seemed to shut involuntarily. She loved concentrating on his eyes and that endless deep twinkling of adoration that always lay within his gaze.

She knew Archie lived to please her, so she wished for him to truly behold the fulfillment, contentment, blissful gratification her body and her soul experienced from his body and soul.

...

"Angel. Ethereal beauty. I am in awe of you. You have redeemed me. I love you." Archie's sweet actions and his gentle touch when they made love combined with these words after brought tears of sheer bliss to Lilias's eyes as she lay in his arms.

"I love you so very, very much." She responded. "Could you ever know..." she whispered.

His arms sweetly held her against him.

"Never will I love any thing on earth or in heaven as I love you, Lilias, my own." He swore this promise romantically holding his Lilias-a promise he affirmed each time and night that they made love. Lilias never tired of hearing it, for she always promised the same.

...

Christmas morning began with a glorious breakfast-of muffins, and all manner of baked breads-sweet and savory, juices, cider, coffee, eggs, and sausages. Neville wished them Happy Christmas and joined them at the table.

Any bitterness between them on this Christmas day seemed to be forgotten.

...

Archie and Lilias moved to sit near their Christmas tree. This Christmas day, Rose and Albert and other family arrived to exchange gifts.

The footmen and servants stood to attend to any person wanting refreshment.

"Happy Christmas, my love." Archie said as he handed Lilias a pretty little gift tied up with a red velvet ribbon, a presentation in front of guests.

Lilias smiled as she began to open it. The guests watched anxiously awaiting the reveal. Beneath the wrapping was an ornate box and inside was a delicately engraved and carved jeweled Rose brooch hidden beneath packets of seeds-seeds of rare Roses!

Lilias's eyes sparkled in gratitude. "It's exquisite! So beautiful! And seeds for more Roses! Oh, I love them!" She hugged him and brushed her face to his.

"And now, for your gift. She summoned two footmen to carry towards Archie a very large present.

"What could that be?" a guest whispered curious.

He opened it to reveal a camera.

Lilias knew her husband held an interest in photography. He attended several photographic exhibitions in London. She thought it might be of some fun and use to them in their garden. They could take pictures of the flowers or of themselves in the garden.

"How perfectly marvellous! Thank you, my darling." Lilias and Archie were not shy of or embarrassed to display their affection for each other whilst in the presence of others this day. Archie took her hands in his and sweetly kissed her.

The guests clapped and whistled as if to cheer it on. They broke the kiss and laughed at the response.


	21. Surrender To The Afterglow

Archie was seated before the glowing fire in his leather highback chair reading.  
He was slightly startled when Lilias crept up behind letting her hands slide down from the front of his shoulders to his chest. She was clad in an ethereal dressing gown.  
She kissed him.  
"What are you reading, my darling? Will you read it aloud? I love listening to the sound of your voice. Your voice...It's so...beautiful."  
He humbly grinned. His wife's words were so sweet and affectionate.

"Whatever is your wish, my love." Archie answered.  
"Let us sit a little closer to the fire." She said  
Archie gathered a velvet covering and the pillows that rested against his highback chair and lay them upon the floor, so that they could relax there upon the floor nearer the fire as he read to her. She seemed lost in the sound of his voice.

She then began to kiss him again and again. Archie dropped his book.

Soon, they were wrapped in each others arms and limbs. He cradled Lilias so gently. Staring into his soulful eyes, Lilias stroked his face tenderly. She gently undressed her husband with no pleas from him against her actions. Her love for her husband left her no longer shy. Archie seemed to gain a little more confidence in himself each time they made love. This time, he loosened the sash of her dressing gown. He drew her body against his as her dressing gown fell away. Her mind wandered for only a moment. Perhaps, she would conceive of a child- a son. Her concentration might be her downfall in this matter. She knew she needed to relax and stop thinking so much.

"Relax," she whispered to herself but Archie nearly heard.  
"What, my darling?" He couldn't quite understand her murmur.  
"Are you not comfortable? Shall we..."  
"Sweetheart..." She smiled at him. "It was mindless murmuring...sorry"  
He chuckled quietly. "Don't apologize."  
"Don't stop." She begged.  
But, Archie was so gentle, she could no longer bear it. Her body craved his. Her body throbbed for his, and with her hands pushing at the small of his back, she forced him to penetrate her very deeply. She was no longer afforded thought or speech-lost in the sensations of their bodies joined as one. It was not a mechanical union no matter how great her intentions were to conceive. Each time she and her husband became one, she experienced bliss- an otherworldly state of being. Their bodies danced together, melded together more perfectly each time.  
He moaned. How Lilias adored her husband Archie's sounds of pure pleasure and ecstasy.  
Soul gazed into soul. And when it was done...  
"I never cease to be overcome by your beauty and your love." Archie declared so sweetly to his wife.


	22. Something Sinister

Lilias practiced at the piano and then at the harp. Archie fell asleep in his chair. She stopped. His eyes fluttered as he was in and out of sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my love. How rude of me."

"No, it's not your fault that you are tired. Perhaps, we should stay abed a bit longer in the mornings. No need to rise so early. My sweetheart, you're so sleepy."

"I don't know what's come over me. I enjoy listening to you play."

It was the same at night. The minute Archie lay down in bed, he was asleep.

Lilias noticed.

She curled up against him and kissed him sweetly.

Medlock trudged past Aisling in the hall outside of Lilias's quarters- her sitting room and boudoir.

"Aisling, have you awoken Lord and Lady Craven?"

"No, Mum." Aisling replied.

"What about luncheon? It's nearly noon."

"I don't know, Mum. I only want to tend to them if they ring me. They haven't rung for me."

"Will you peek in, and make sure they're all right?"

"I just have, Mum."

"And?"

"They're in bed. His lordship looks lethargic. I think the Mistress just wants to stay with him-at his side...in his arms."

"Don't you dare repeat this, girl, but it's that damned new medicine Dr. Craven gave him. It's not good for him. He has no energy. He walks around like a Vampire or a Zombie. Paler than ever he is."

...

That afternoon, Lilias worked in her garden. She was squatted down pulling some wild weeds. When she stood straight again, she saw Neville Craven and was startled.

She thought to herself. She meant to lock the garden door behind her.

"Neville," She began.

"I've come to help you here." He replied.

"You really don't have to."

"Well, I confess I'm not much good with a wheelbarrow, but I can lend a hand."

Lilias continued to work in silence. Then, she needed to rest.

"Here, rest upon that swing." Neville lifted her to sit there.

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhh" She gasped as she was snatched at the waist and placed upon it.

"Have you thought about having your portrait taken here?" Neville asked.

"I already have my wedding portrait."

"Yes, but there should be more portraits of you in the house."

Lilias looked down embarrassed at her brother-in-law's boldness.

Neville crept around behind her to push her on the swing. Then looking down upon her from behind, he used one of his hands to brush her hair back behind her shoulder in a lascivious way bringing his lips very close to her neck. Though she wore a tea gown with a high lace collar, she could feel his breath upon her. He seemed to prey upon her body.

Frightened, Lilas spoke, "What are you doing?"

"There was a bee in your hair." Neville replied.

She tried to jump down from the swing to retreat from this uninvited nearness.

Ben Weatherstaff then appeared just missing Neville's explanation.

Lilias caught sight of gardener Ben.

He noticed the look upon her face now was one of silent fear. Her eyes were sparkling in distress. She seemed relieved to see him as if he were her saviour.

"Milady? Anything wrong?"

"No, Ben. Our guest Dr. Craven was just leaving."

"Would you have me show him the way out, Mrs.?"

"Yes, do. Thank you very much!"


	23. Darker Still

That evening Dr. Neville Craven invited some guests-friends of his to dinner. Nothing but medical talk ensued. They discussed Archie's condition and what attempts each would make to remedy his situation. Lilias could not bear to listen to them speak of him as if he were some science experiment. Archie was embarrassed, for he could see she was displeased. He hated being the topic of medical conversation.

"Let's go through to the salon, shall we?" Neville spoke. There, he proceeded to drink and drink. Drinking himself into what would seem a frenzied state...Archie and Lilias had just escaped the space to retire for the evening, when...

"Oh..." Lilias brushed her fingers to her chest. "My Rose brooch...It must have fallen off. I'll not sleep til I know it's safe. I'll check the dining room. Would you search the floor of the salon, my love?"

"Of course," Archie answered.

Nothing could have prepared him for the conversation about to reach his ears.

The men were all inebriated talking highly inappropriately.

"Is he at all able to Father her child, to impregnate her?" One spoke.

Another put down his glass, "Well, I'm sure your body is willing and ready to perform the task any time, eh Neville? Perhaps, there might be use for you yet." They all laughed. "Then the Craven name could be carried on. Who's to know which brother the son is by and for anyway? Craven is Craven." They laughed again. "Such a pretty thing she is. Any man would want to ravish her. Especially me of course. But everyone here knows Neville does." The men gorged themselves on liquor. "A divine goddess in body and spirit. Yes, we'd all-any of us-have her. God, how delicious that would be. Magnificent."

"Indeed. Had she chosen me, I would sire a son for her. Successfully at once."

Archie was outside of the entryway. His face contorted with wrath and ire. He burst in to the space and used his walking stick to smash the bottles of liquor on the table and began to use it to threaten each of the men who spoke of Lilias in such a way.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" he roared. "YOU...FILTH...ARE NOT WELCOME IN MY HOUSE!" "NEVILLE! YOU ARE TO LEAVE HERE IMMEDIATELY! YOU CAN PACK YOUR BAGS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! He was beating Neville with his walking stick. "NONE OF YOU ARE WELCOME HERE!"

Lilias had heard Archie's roars.

"Archie? Archie, stop! What's happened? Stop. You must stop." Archie had flown into an uncontrollable rage. He was grabbing the men by their coat collars and dragging them to the door.

"GET OUT!" He looked at Neville.

Leclair burst into the room to break it up and saw the bleeding men and Neville.

Leclair held Archie back as Archie breathed violently in and out giving them all a deathly stare as he was catching his breath.

The four doctors walked out. As Neville passed, Archie continued to be restrained by Leclair and spoke, " _You_ are no longer my brother."

When the room was empty, and Lilias's heart stopped fearfully pounding, she spoke.

"What on God's earth happened?" Lilias implored.

Archie was silent.

"Archie! Tell me." She begged.

"They were speaking of you...in the most vulgar manner. How...they all wanted to..." He paused, "ravish you. I couldn't let them talk like that. He held Lilias in his arms. No one speaks that way in my house about you. They gravely disrespect you. Even Neville. The liquor was only the agent which revealed the evil."

Lilias felt suddenly weak and faint with disgust. She sensed Neville's sinister nature all along but hoped it would not be entirely true.

"There was hinting that you should leave me or you shouldn't have chosen me, and that I couldn't sire a son."

Lilias returned Archie's embrace.

Leclair was deeply saddened by the scene. He dare not tell Aisling. Though it's a wonder the entire household staff had not come running.


	24. News and Plans

Medlock soon discovered Neville Craven packed up his chambers and things into trunks and left for London in a carriage in the dead of night.

The next day, Medlock walked in to Archie's study.

"Milord, may I ask, where has Dr. Craven gone? To leave in the night like that was a bit sudden. I only wondered if there was some emergency?"

"Dr. Craven will now make his life and take his practice to London for good. We are not to speak of it again, Medlock. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

Weeks and weeks passed, Archie in somber moods, as he mourned the loss of his one brother whom he thought he could place his trust.

Archie was anxious-the thought that he might not be able to have children with Lilias as he knew it was one of her dearest wishes-plagued his mind. The memory of the doctors' laughter and conversation was nightmarish in his head. He agreed to see Dr. Gibson for answers. Archie was quite traditional in his speech and ways and would not find it at all comfortable to discuss such matters or endure an appointment concerning such a private and personal issue, but he felt he must. Dr. Gibson in fact-to Archie's bewilderment-concluded that everything was as it should be with him. There was nothing wrong in his ability to father a son.

Privately, Lilias scheduled an appointment with Dr. Gibson as well. Dr. Gibson suggested that Lilias not become so anxious about the ability to conceive. She and Archie were not quite married a year yet. After an examination, Dr. Gibson said to her that though her body was very delicate-her womb unusually delicately shaped, she should be able to carry a son. There was nothing wrong with her ability to conceive or her fertility for that matter he told her- nor Archie's. She was overthinking matters and rushing into believing there might be problems. Everything was indeed as it should be with Archie's and Lilias's bodies in terms of Archie's ability to father a son and Lilias's ability to conceive and bear the child.

This news was some light in weeks of darkness.

Rain came to Misselthwaite. Another month, and it would be Spring.

Archie and Lilias were in the music room. The rain slapped at the window panes.

"Sweetheart, I have a request...well, a thought...an idea."

"Yes? Tell me." Archie replied.

"What do you say to us hosting a party...a garden party? In our garden...as if introduce the Spring once all our flowers have bloomed? You have not had the chance to bring your camera out into the garden. The perfect opportunity to try it out then."

"It's a lovely idea, darling, but I thought you wanted our garden to remain a secret-a place for us alone?"

"It will still be a place for us alone, for we have the key and can lock ourselves in any day we want." She smiled.

Archie nodded.

"Let us only invite our closest friends. Surely others should know that such beauty exists in our garden. I never am one to want to show off or be the center of attention-that's Rose, but...It would be good for them to admire what we created together." Those words allowed Archie's thoughts to drift to the idea of another of their future creations-a child. He found himself smiling.

"Archie?" Lilias spoke as she noticed her husband seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Sorry, dear. Yes, they may admire its beauty, my darling. It would be grand."


	25. An Ethereal Gown

Lilias dressed in the most beautiful new gown she owned. It was the most delicate blush in color. The bodice was covered in intricate and ornate details, but the skirt was flowy and ethereal-almost magical in its floating quality.

"Oh, your Ladyship! It's the most gorgeous and magical gown I've ever seen!" Aisling exclaimed.

Lilias smiled in gratitude.

"Isn't it? Archie had it sent from Paris."

Aisling knew Lilias and Archie were going to the garden to take photographs to try out his camera.

"He wants you to look like a queen in fairytale, I suppose." Aisling giggled. "You always do, anyway. He knows that."

Lilias blushed.

"You're a darling." Lilias hugged her and then asked. "Are you well? How's your little one today?" Lilias gestured towards Aisling's belly.

"Quite good, Milady. Thank you." Aisling responded placing her hand over her own growing belly.

"Gregory takes such good care of us."

"Happy to hear. Look, I don't want you on your feet so much. I don't want you to work so hard below stairs. Beyond helping me here, you must rest more. I imagine you're easily tired of late."

"I am getting enough rest, Milady. You needn't worry." Aisling nodded.

"Good.

What luck! It's not raining today." Lilias continued, changing the subject.

Medlock then appeared in the doorframe eyeing Lilias up and down.

In her mind, her voice said...'What frivolity and nonsense. Such an extravagant gown that will be ruined outdoors.'

The jealously swarmed through her.

"Oh, Mrs. Medlock. Is Archie waiting for me?"

"Yes, you will meet his Lordship at the bottom of the stairs. He's there now."


	26. Photographs In The Garden

Archie locked the garden door behind them and took his wife's hand. She giggled with anticipation. Though she was right-it was a lucky day to be without rain but the wind was in full effect. The garden was just beginning to bloom. The garden party was a week away.

"Do what you wish, my love, as I prepare the camera." Archie smiled.

Lilias began to gather wildflowers to stage a scene for the camera. Her gown billowed behind her in the wind.

When the camera was ready, Archie approached her. He began to gently brush her hair back.

Lilias laughed sweetly. "The artist preparing his subject."

Archie chuckled lightly and kissed her tenderly.

"The wind's not much help to you, is it." Lilias continued.

"You look divine."

The camera captured Lilias holding the wildflowers in her ethereal gown.

She then walked over to the pond and walked round the edge of it.

The camera captured her graceful promenade.

She sat on the garden bench and propped her legs up upon it to the side, knees slightly bent upwards, the skirt of her gown trailing down til it covered the grass, and she pretended to read a book.

Then, she sat upon the swing. Archie put some flowers in her hair. He captured her swinging and smiling for him at the camera.

"Your turn." Lilias said.

"What?" Archie responded.

"Let me try. I want to take pictures of my husband." She answered.

"Darling, I'm not very..." She sweetly pushed him to stand near the arched bridge.

"Please, I need my own keepsakes-photographs of you." She kissed him lovingly.

Archie seemed to scoff, "If you insist...What shall I do here?"

"Just stand there and look at me. I'm going to try to capture your beautiful, soulful eyes."

Archie stood there serious with a very distinguishedly handsome look upon his face."

"Thank you, my love. Now, this time smile."

"All right." he replied.

Archie made a silly face on purpose but then was more serious.

Lilias laughed sweetly.

"Oh, Archie. Look at that little Robin. So pretty. Take a photograph of me near it. Hurry before he flies away." She stooped near the ground.

But, the Robin didn't leave nor did he seem afraid. He hopped a bit more towards Lilias. Then, she sat upon the ground as she saw it draw nearer.

"hhhh" she gasped as it took a short flight to land in her lap and then hopped upon her hand.

"Magic." Archie said.

Lilias smiled broadly continuing with her gentle laugh.

"Bird charmer." Archie spoke as he clicked more photographs.


	27. Spring Garden Party

*Note: This chapter contains a bit of a crossover of characters-Captain Reginald Krewe and his wife from A Little Princess...imagining them to be good friends of Archie & Lilias Craven...*

...

The day of the Spring garden party arrived! All of Lilias's childhood friends and their husbands were in attendance. They met in the drawing room at Misselthwaite. The dearest and truest friend of those was Cornelia Krewe who along with her husband Captain Reginald Krewe were the kindest and most gracious of guests exuding nothing but kindness and good wishes.

Lilias introduced them to Archie during Archie and Lilias's courtship, and Archie got on really well with them. He sensed no judgement from Reginald or fear in Cornelia's eyes when they first met. They treated him wholly as a human being and not a creature of a man to be feared for his deformity.

Lilias led the trail of guests to the secret garden.

They marveled at a table setting of cakes, coffees, and teas and all manner of pastries and delights.

They wandered through the newly bloomed garden in awe.

"Lilias, I can't believe it! You did all this yourself? " Cornelia was impressed.

"We have a head gardener Ben who did work, and my Archie helped, of course." Lilias boasted and gave him a twinkling glance.

"Only a little." He responded. "Lily was its grand architect." He doted smiling.

"It's like a fairytale place. Reggie, isn't it amazing?"

Her husband smiled.

"To imagine one day it will be filled with the laughter and happiness of our children." Lilias dreamily spoke. Cornelia and Reggie smiled too.

After there was a break in eating and conversing, Archie set his camera out to show it off. Each couple sat upon the swing and had their portrait taken as a memento of the occasion. Rose and Albert were the last and then Archie called for Lilias and Rose to take a "Sisters" portrait. He captured a candid moment.

"Archie, photograph Lilias swinging." Rose commanded. "It'll be much more natural than us posing so rigidly. Rose pushed Lilias really high to start and stepped out to the side. Lilias kept swinging really high and laughing.

"Lilias," another of Lilias's friends Gwendolynne called and gestured Lilias to stop and come over to her.

Lilias stepped off from the swing and walked over to Gwendolynne.

Gwendolynne smiled, but then led Lilias aside from the others to speak privately.

"You're not...Are you withchild?" Gwendolynne whispered. "Because if you are, I don't think it's appropriate for you to be swinging high like that not to mention it may cause dizziness and disorientation. Forgive me, I do not mean to chide you so, but I cannot allow you to continue that childlike playfulness. You must be cautious."

Lilias's expression changed to express a sudden hint of sadness.

"I am not...not yet."

"Forgive me. Only earlier...your mentioning children in this garden. I suppose I thought...I thought you were hinting...Can you be certain? Is it not possible that you are in fact now without knowledge of it."

"Perhaps, it _is_ possible. I don't know. Nothing's changed...I've not been ill or lethargic...My appetite hasn't changed. I'm not sleeping more than usual. I'm not expected to...well, you know, I can't be sure for several weeks or so...if anything's different with my body." She whispered.

"But, you're right, Gwen. I need to be more cautious in the future just in case. I shouldn't risk injury." Lilias smiled politely.

The party carried on for hours. No one seemed to want to leave. Dusk fell.

"I must invite you all back for when my Roses bloom in Summer." Lilias said sweetly. Archie smiled at her lovingly.

The guests all thanked Archie & Lilias for a lovely day.

"I love that this garden's at the end of a maze!" We should see if we can navigate it better than Archie & Lilias. Let's try to race through it.

"Gwen, the sun is setting. I don't know if I want to, whilst covered in utter darkness," another guest spoke.

"Don't be silly. We ladies have our husbands for protection. Besides, the servants have set out these lantern lights for us. We'll take them with us of course."

"How adventurous!" Cornelia remarked.

The couples laughed in agreement as they started off.


	28. A Shower of Roses

Lilias contemplated her ladiesmaid Aisling's advice. She should not worry or desire so very much to convince others of her pure and true love for Lord Craven. People could be cruel and create their own false assumptions, because it's what they expect anyone and everyone to think and believe. Misselthwaite and its grounds were like a secret kingdom for her and Archie alone. That would be how she would view it. She would be wholly content to simply exist for and with Archie alone. She would live life with him, treasuring each special moment they shared together. She knew that she needed to relax in her haste and leave it to God as to whether she and Archie would conceive of a child-a son.

As much as Lilias knew Archie lived to please her, she wanted nothing more than to please him in every way as well.

Archie just dismissed a meeting in his study regarding matters of the estate. He searched out his wife to spend the rest of the afternoon with her.

"Medlock, where might I find my wife? Do you know?"

"Why, in the garden. Of course, your Lordship."

"Of course. Silly question." He smiled. One thing Medlock knew was that she never saw Lord Craven smile as much as he did since his marriage to Mrs. Craven.

It was a gorgeous, breezy Summer day. Lilias had fallen asleep stretched out on her back upon a picnic blanket near the arched ruins in the garden.

Archie had entered the gate and approached her gliding gracefully and slow in his stride keeping his gaze upon her beauty as she slept. Her hands pressed the book she was reading flat to her belly. When he was nearer, he noticed the breeze caused the climbing roses upon the stone archway to shed their petals. The Rose petals fell from the air above her and landed gently upon her body, around her face, and in her hair-a continuous showering of Rose petals. Archie had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. He carried with him a single white Rose. He knelt beside her and brushed the soft flower of the Rose gently and delicately upon her cheekbone. She stirred.

Her eyes captured his with serene beauty.

"I'm sorry. It was foolish of me to wake you. You were resting so peacefully."

Lilias tried to sit up slightly and noticed out of the corner of her eye the Rose petals stuck in her hair.

"Oh..." She murmured. "The Roses..."

"A shower of Roses." Archie chuckled. Lilias then noticed the many petals that covered the front of her gown almost trying to create a blanket over her.

Archie wanted to shower her with love.

"Can I ever show you how much I love you?" Archie smiled.

"Do try." Lilias responded in her soft, graceful tone.

He began kissing her. Naturally, she lay back again. His lips moved from her cheeks to her forehead to her jaw and then lowering with a feverish passion to her neck and then to her lips again.

"Archie," She whispered his name arousedly, "I want you to make love to me...here... In our garden."

...Please," she whispered.

"As you wish..." Archie answered. Lilias noticed Archie always answered her romantic requests with those words. She wanted to fulfill his wish or desire. Let it not always be hers but his.

"No," Lilias moaned slightly. Archie paused. He hovered above her. He was afraid he upset her, but that was not so...

She continued to speak, "What is your wish, Archie my love? Let it not always be mine but yours..."

"I could not wish for anything more than to make love to you now...this very moment."

"How...How do you wish to make love to me?" Lilias grew very bold but still maintained a sense of innocence and purity in her tone.

"This way...holding you in my arms. He rolled her body so tenderly sideways. He faced her on his side as well. His arms enveloped her cradling her body as close as possible to his. He brought her waist and midsection tenderly to his. He grabbed her hip with a certain tenderness to his touch and wrapped his fingers round her thigh to draw one of her legs over his hip. He needed to undress her. He turned her back round again gently to unfasten the buttons at the back of her gown. "May I?" He whispered.

"Ask me nothing, but do as you wish." Lilias replied still sweetly but with a hint of seductiveness this time. Lilias knew that Archie would always always make love to her with tender and gentle passion not animalistic passion. Archie and Lilias knew each other's thoughts, feelings, and desires. They understood each other...always knew what each other wanted in physical love, but Lilias wanted Archie to be entirely in control this time. Perhaps, she wanted to boost his confidence a bit.

He slowly drew her dress down from her upper body and then lower, past her waist, and all the way down her body until she could step out of it.

Her long slip dress was revealed under her tea gown.

She began kissing Archie. She paused to look into his eyes which were sparkling soulfully as ever. How she adored her Archie!

As they made love in their Elysian secret garden, the wind continued to cast the Rose petals down upon them.


	29. An Abominable Confession

Lilias accompanied Archie to London as he was summoned there to meet with his London financial advisors concerning certain monetary investment dealings. They again would stay at their London estate while in the city for a few days. Archie months before had the locks to the estate changed and ordered servants there not to allow his brother Neville Craven to reside there nor even let him in. All seemed to follow orders, but there was one who had what you might call a bit of a soft spot for Neville and allowed him entry one afternoon as Lilias was alone there whilst Archie was at a meeting.

Lilias descended the staircase taking care to watch her step glancing down at her feet. When she looked up after reaching the bottom, she was shocked to come face to face with Dr. Neville Craven.

"Neville!" Her musical voice cracked a bit as her heart seemed to stop and freeze in fear suddenly.

"Lilias, you are looking well." He grabbed her hand to kiss it with an almost villainishly smug look upon his face. He seemed to relish in the fact that he was able to gain access to the interior of the residence.

"I hoped so very much to see you again. Might we enter the parlour? You must hear me...hear my confession."

"Neville, I don't think..."

"I beg you at least allow me this! I must speak with you." He pulled her hand to walk to the parlour.

" Please, sit." He used a proper yet ungenuine gentlemanly tone.

Lilias wanted to speak to remind him that he was no longer welcomed there, but the words did not come to her. Only her fear of any impending action by Neville began to engulf her.

"That night months ago...In you and my brother's eyes, it seemed unbelievably despicable, reprehensible, and caddish behaviour. But, know this. I cannot hide that ever since I laid eyes on you, I was overwhelmed with passion for you. I love you! I loved you since that first day! I can't help but ponder with each passing day that had you met me before Archie, would it have been me you would have chosen. Lilias, I can show you what is true passion and desire. I take this risk at confessing now in hopes that you will open your heart to me now."

"Neville, you mustn't say these things to me! If I have ever given you any reason to believe that such a proposition would be accepted, I most gravely and sincerely apologise..."

Neville interrupted, "You have not, but I could no longer hold back my own feelings...I needed to take this risk."

"I love Archie with every fiber of my being-with my whole body and soul. I could never and will never love anyone else."

"You are so pure and innocent, Lilias. Perhaps it is that you know nothing of true pleasure. So...you enjoy making love to-engaging in sexual intercourse-with my crippled brother?" The gentlemanly talk totally vanished in one abrupt instant with those words. "Perhaps that question was a bit rhetorical. Tis not even a question, really. I have it on good authority that you give yourself to him frequently and very willingly. He must please you."

Lilias was frightened at the path of conversation. Her eyes seemed that of a startled fawn. Tears of fear were brimming.

"We love each other truly. No one else loves like we do. Our love transcends anything of this earth. Archie does please me-in every way you can imagine. Blissfully so. We know elysium." She mustered the strength to answer beautifully.

Neville continued, "Ah! How poetic! But...I continue to believe that were I your husband, you would have your son-the child you long for-by now. There, I've told you. I repeat directly to you words Archie himself overheard."

It took all of Lilias's grace and composure not to slap Neville across the face in that moment even in her fear of him, but she knew such an act might lead to a more violent or dangerous reaction on his part.

"Leave...this...house...now." She spoke quietly and slowly. Then grew louder, "Neville, I beg you if you have any respect for me! Perhaps, you never have."

He tried to touch Lilias's face, but she recoiled.

"Be not afraid, Lilias, you unearthly creature. I have not come to force myself upon you against your will, only perchance you would accept and delight in my advances. Perhaps, in some other sphere or universe, you might love me-and with your body, passionately desire only me. Sweet, saintly Lilias, forgive me. I bid you good day."


	30. Back Home To Misselthwaite

Lilias's mind was plaqued with whether to tell Archie of her encounter with Neville. Perhaps, it should be kept secret. She managed the situation. She ordered Neville to leave, and he obeyed her. Surely, that must mean something. Perhaps, Neville's lascivious and devious attempts at making her his are now over. Perhaps, he would now leave her and Archie in peace. Her mind needed to rest from those worries.

Home to Misselthwaite-thank God for that.

"Oh, Archie. If we never left the grounds of Misselthwaite again, I should be perfectly content!"

"Truly, my love?" Archie smiled at her sweetly.

Bobbing about in the carriage all the way from London to Yorkshire made them both queasy. Archie and Lilias were overwhelmed with the need for sleep and rest.

Lilias took her husband traveller's frock coat off without realising her own actions-as if it were habit. Archie glanced at her with a sweet, questioning look as if to ask without words the reason for her actions knowing it wasn't her job. Medlock quickly took the coat from her arms.

"Mr. Leclair was to do that, Mistress."

"Oh, I beg your pardon, Medlock. My mind must be someplace else."

Archie adorably responded, "Here," his voice was quiet. He then removed his wife's coat from her shoulders as if to compensate for her actions.

Medlock was confused.

Archie and Lilias grinned after noticing Medlock's expression. Any breach of proper etiquette sent Medlock into a tizzy.

Archie was so exhausted he seemed to throw himself upon the bed. Lilias couldn't help but giggle as she stood watching him.

He shut his eyes to try to sleep.

Lilias removed her jacket, blouse, skirt, and also managed to remove her corset herself. She climbed into the bed in her camisole and underskirt. She curled up against her husband.

They slept for a few hours. Lilias awoke first. She rang for a housemaid to pour her steam bath. Aisling was in her last month of pregnancy and would not be back to work at the manor until her child was a few months old.

She slightly lingered over Archie unbuttoning his shirt very tenderly. He chuckled.

"My sweet Lilias," He spoke only to acknowledge her not to prevent her from continuing to undress him. When she began to kiss him down the front of his body where she had exposed the bare skin of his chest, he continued to quietly laugh.

Then, he posed a seriouser question.

"Why do you worship me so as I worship you-you, who are deserving of such adoration?"

"How can you think you are not so deserving of equal tenderness and pure affection, my dear, wonderful, loving Archie?"

Her touches and her kisses were filled with sweetness and gentle romantic passion.

She knew she must briefly stop these acts of tenderness. The maid would soon appear. When the maid had indeed poured Lilias's bath and left, Lilias took her husband's hand. She wanted him to share her bath.

Earlier upon their arrival, Lilias had mentioned to Mrs. Medlock that she had a headache resulting from the journey. Medlock had forgotten. She gasped when she realised she had forgotten the Mistress's request and barked at another maid to bring up the aspirin powder to Mrs. Craven.

The new maid was Annie- a temporary replacement for Aisling. Having never fully explored Mrs. Craven's quarters before being sent on this errand. She nervously forgot the protocol and entered. Looking for Mrs. Craven, she wandered the quarters confusing the bath's door for another sort of space's barrier. She gently opened it and saw the Master and Mistress lying in the tub together. Lord Craven was sweetly bathing his wife's neck and back.

The maid escaped unseen and hurriedly rushed downstairs.

"Annie, what's wrong, girl? Your cheeks are crimson. You look flushed, my dear."

It was the cook who questioned her.

"My God... I've done something quite daft, but it was an accident."

"What was an accident?" Another housemaid walked in and asked.

"I've seen the Master and Mistress..."

"And?" Cook mocked.

"Together...in the bath..." Annie covered her face embarrassed by her own intrusion upon them.

"What in God's name were ya thinkin of walkin in there?" Cook and the housemaids covered their faces with their hands as if they were the ones most aggrieved by the situation.

"I didn't know that door was to the bath."

"Did they see you?" a housemaid asked.

"No, I got away unseen. Either way, I wasn't expecting them to be sharing a bath...bathing together."

"It's not our business. Their personal intimate and romantic moments should be kept private. Speak of this to no one else. If Mrs. Medlock finds out what you did, you can hire yourself home."

...

Mr. And Mrs. Craven donned their robes after bathing, but kissing ensued again preventing them from continuing to dress.

You angelic creature," he whispered, "let me worship you."

"As you wish," she answered grinning and Archie smiled knowing his habitual words were turned upon him this time.

Lilias lay back upon the bed.

Archie sweetly knelt upon the bed and then stretched over closely to her side.

Lilias smiled as if this were a game. He kissed her neck longingly. Shemoaned slightly. His lips felt so good upon her skin. His lips travelled from her lips, to her jaw, then throat, then collarbone.

Lilias ached for Archie. She didn't give him time to remove her robe again slipping it back herself revealing her bare upper body to her husband. It seemed an involuntary action. His lips traveled down the front of her chest, brushing his lips tenderly upon her gentle curves and her body respectfully. He lay his head at her belly so gently.

"Lilias, I love you so much." He said when he lifted his head to look upon her again. His words were hushed with arousal. She clasped her hands with his sweetly as they kissed each other tenderly upon the lips. His hands wrapped round the sides of her shoulders and arms. Her arms enveloped him. He moved his cool, large hands inwardly gently brushing and then molding to the sides of her breasts. Though Lilias knew he gained much more confidence in himself than their beautiful first night together abed, to her mind, there always seemed to exist an underlying fear in Archie-a fear of making her uncomfortable physically or offending her. She had to quell this. She moved his hands to cover her breasts more completely as her heart beat-believing that was what he truly wanted to do. He never pawed at her or fondled her-only always a gentle reverence in his touch. It seemed odd, because his hands were completely upon her breasts, but he touched her with such reverence and grace. His reverent touch each time they made love is what always caused Lilias to be overwhelmed with love and desire for Archie-her husband. She experienced a sensory overload-so blissful in her romance. She felt completely uninhibited and comfortable with Archie always.

She also loved holding him in her arms in the beautiful afterglow.


	31. A New Arrival

"Mistress, I bring you news from the Leclair cottage." Medlock spoke as Lilias sat at her tapestry loom in her sitting room.

"The time has come for Aisling. It has begun. The baby will be born today."

Lilias's face expressed both happiness and nervousness for her ladiesmaid and friend.

"Oh. Has she everything she needs? Have they made her comfortable? You must let Aisling and Mr. Leclair know that if there is anything they need, they need only ask Lord Craven and me."

"It is my understanding that Susan Sowerby, a local village woman, is a midwife. She is there now offering her assistance."

Lilias had prepared a list of provisions needed for Aisling during this time. She was a most devoted employer.

"Well, I must have you send for Dr. Gibson as well. I'd feel much better knowing he was on standby in case anything were to...as a safety precaution, of course."

...

Many hours later, Lilias entered Archie's study.

"Aisling's had her baby, Archie."

He stood from his seat at his desk.

"Is she well? She and the child? What have you heard?" He reacted.

"I am told mother and child are doing famously. It's a girl-Aurelie Vivienne."

"Beautiful."

Lilias was eager to visit once she'd given her a little time to rest.

...

"How wonderful of you to visit us, Mistress." Aisling happily greeted Lilias as Lilias slowly opened the door to the cottage bedroom. Aisling lay in bed with a pretty, round-faced, bald cherub of a baby in her arms. Gregory was seated upon the bed at her side ever the doting husband and now father.

Lilias cooed at the sweetness, smiling at the infant.

"Would you like to hold her?" Aisling asked.

"Oh, may I?" Lilias responded musically.

"But, of course." Aisling smiled. She sat on the opposite side of the bed as Aisling placed the baby gently in her arms.

"Congratulations. She's so pretty." Lilias continued to coo as she gently and lovingly held the child.

"Hello, there," Lilias spoke to the baby musically.

The baby's eyes were alert to Lilias's kind face and voice. It lay its head and face against Lilias's breast.

"She's very comfortable." Aisling couldn't help but giggle sweetly. "Aw She loves you."

"Perfect angel,". Lilias replied.

Aisling became a little emotional and teary-eyed knowing the Mistress and Master so longed for a child and witnessing Lilias's nurturing tenderness towards this baby that was not even hers.

...

Lilias lay snuggled against Archie in bed. She breathed in the clean, woodsy and spiced fragrance of the soap he bathed with that lingered upon his skin.

She loved him so much! 'Please God," she prayed silently. "Give us a child."


	32. At Work In The Garden

September...

Lilias was in the garden looking after the vines of her Roses. She stood on a garden ladder that rested against the garden wall pruning the climbing roses.

Archie entered hoping she would hear his approach so as not to frighten her with speech amongst silence.

"Lily?" He spoke softly. "Where is Ben Weatherstaff? You mustn't take this sort of labour upon yourself. What if you were to fall?"

"I'm perfectly capable and safe, my darling. You worry too much."

Just after those words were spoken, she nearly lost her footing. The ladder was shaking.

Archie was standing near it and gently pulled her down from it before she could flip backwards, but the adrenaline in his rescue caused them to step down too quickly and softly fall down in the grass when they were near the last step. Lilias lay on top of Archie gasping as she landed upon him. Archie groaned beneath her. They then giggled.

She spoke, "I'm sorry. What is it they say? Pride goeth before a fall? Are you all right, my love? I haven't hurt you?"

"You've not hurt me." Archie replied sweetly. "What of your body? Are you injured in any way?"

She shook her head no softly smiling.

"Good." He responded. Lilias then rolled off of her husband. He breathed strongly. She gave him an anxious look.

"I'm quite well, my dear." He gave her arm a reassuring rub.

He looked to a tree nearby.

"I see your little Robin friend is back."

"Oh, yes. The garden is his home."

"I noticed on the way in that Misselthwaite's grounds are full of wildlife anxious to be let in to this garden. Just outside the wall I saw little rabbits, deer, ducks, a goose..."

"Well, where are our manners? Let us welcome those lovely creatures, shall we? We must not keep them waiting." Lilias giggled.

...

Later that evening, Archie was changing alone in his dressing room having given Leclair the night off. He was drawing his trousers down from his waist and below his hips slowly as Lilias began to enter the room. Her attention was drawn to his actions as she saw him wince in pain looking down at his hip as he moved his drawers down only slightly to reveal a large deep purplish/red bruise there at his hip.

"My God, I've done this to you." Lilias said surprising Archie a bit as he was not aware of her entry.

"'Tis nothing, my angel. Really." He answered her.

She knelt before him as he stood. And brought her lips gently and seductively against his injury-the bruise.

He had not expected that action. She always seemed to surprise him with her ardent affections.

"You...needn't...trouble...yourself." His words were broken up as the flaming sensation of the prelude to pleasure began to engulf him. Her lips were upon his hip softly and tenderly kissing him there. He could have slapped himself for saying the wrong thing in that moment. What he truly meant again was that he didn't want to be a burden to her. He didn't want her to think he expected or commanded specific intimate acts from her.

He was becoming quite aroused at her makeshift remedy. She knew the passion that was consuming him noticing the tensing of his body and almost instinctively sensing the throbbing of his covered lower midsection. She noticed he seemed to involuntarily, very gently and ever so subtly thrust his aroused form as her lips remained at his injured hip.

"Forgive me...I..." He was at a loss for words almost whispering. She looked at him as if to tell him not to apologize.

"I...need you." He finished his statement in the most irresistible and alluringly handsome tone of voice-tender and deep.

"And I you..." Lilias responded. Her eyes sparkling with desire. "Be with me now," she tenderly whispered.

Passionate kissing ensued. Archie suddenly was filled with life and vitality. He carried Lilias to bed.

...

"Are you happy? Have I made you happy? Truly?" These were the words Archie spoke after hours of reverie, his subconscious doubts were forming words again.

Lilias repelled them saying, "Blissfully happy. Magnificently, marvellously, magically so."

...

The next day...Again in the garden...

Lilias was picking wildflowers humming a beautiful tune as Archie was clearing the pond of leaves.

He looked up and to his right, because suddenly her humming stopped. He heard a swishing sound. Lilias had fainted softly in the grass.

"Lily!" He cried.

He gently lifted her to cradle her in his lap.

She came to quickly at those actions opening her eyes again.

"I'm all right. I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness and very weak...Perhaps, it's just my corset. It's probably just laced too tight."

"I'd feel much better if we send for Dr. Gibson to examine you just as a precaution in case you're quite ill."

"Very well. If it eases you." Lilias smiled gently as if to erase the concerned look from Archie's face.


	33. The Child Of Their Love

"Congratulations are in order, Mrs. Craven." Dr. Gibson smiled.

Could it be true? Sparkles of pure jubilation filled her eyes.

"I believe you are withchild."

She had to giggle to stop herself from crying of happiness.

"Truly?" She spoke.

Dr. Gibson nodded.

"In the very early stages of pregnancy, my dear. I was able to detect your pregnancy at a far earlier stage than most, but I can definitely conclude that this is your happy diagnosis. You will of course like to surprise your husband with this news, I wager."

"I shall tell Archie in our garden." She sweetly responded.

...

It was the end of September. The garden was no longer in full bloom, but the garden was the only place Lilias could ever imagine delivering this news to her Archie.

Archie spouted on pleasing Lilias again with such a knowledge of Latin and their flowers. His intelligence captivated her.

Then he stopped. "My angel, are you sure you feel well enough to be outdoors? Dr. Gibson assured me there was no need to fret or worry but would not elaborate upon what caused such a spell.

"Archie, he did not elaborate, because he knew I wanted to be the one to tell you..."

"What's happened?" Archie questioned in a deep and nervous tone. "Yes? Speak, my love," his nerves building. "What is it that you need to tell me?"

Lilias took hold of both of his hands.

"Simply that," she stopped in order to smile more-a smile and expression that left him mesmerised.

"I am withchild. The news is that it's a baby-our baby." She said in her sweetest most musical tone.

Archie reacted by falling to his knees with happiness never letting go of her hands. He gently kissed her belly. She smiled adoringly with pure love and cradled his head to her belly after the kiss holding him there lovingly.


	34. The Uneducated Opinion

Archie stood sweetly with Lilias at her dressing table.

"Perhaps it's best if I simply write a letter to my sister to give her the news."

Archie nodded in agreement. He knew Rose would not in fact be pleased to hear that Lilias was withchild.

Archie had no intention of Neville ever receiving word personally via letter or otherwise. There was never a hope of a reconciliation between the brothers.

Word had reached the village within days. Aisling was at market and overheard a poorly-dressed and loud cackling woman speaking quite offensively and disrespectfully on the subject.

"So word is Quasimodo up at the manor's gone and got that angel lady he's married to withchild," a woman cackled.

"Why would that beauty freely lie with him? Of her own will? Perhaps, it's the price she must pay for wealth and grandeur."

Aisling froze in her tracks becoming enraged at these ugly remarks.

The woman continued, " And, you know the little monster will have a crooked back like its father and perhaps crooked legs as well."

Aisling felt she was about to burst and could not keep quiet. She would come to Archie and Lilias's defense even whilst out of their own presence against any ill-mannered and disrespectful comments or gossip.

"You, there," she spoke, "I'll thank you to stop speaking so wickedly and boorishly of my employers. He's a good and kind man with the best of hearts which is so much more than can be said of the likes of you. To speak so savagely of someone you do not even know or have ever met yourself! And do not dare speak ill of his wife either. Theirs is the purest of loves I've ever borne witness to-a love to rival any fairytale prince's and princess's love story. I can't wait until she delivers of a healthy son-a beautiful child-to prove you cruelhearted riff raff wrong."

"Easy now. Calm down, then. Sorry, my girl. I'm known to speak my mind. You work at the manor, then? Everyone hereabouts can't help but think she's too beautiful for him...to actually love him with her body. His face may be handsome, I grant you, but his body...We can't help but think she married him for his money. How can anyone truly love a man with the body of a beast. We're entitled to our opinions."

"An opinion uneducated once given and unasked for is completely horrid and unwelcomed. Good day to you." Aisling responded.


	35. Moments of Joy

Aisling was filled with joy for the mistress. The ladiesmaid spoke of dressing Lilias minus the corset when her belly expanded. Neither the maid nor the lady could keep from smiling.

Lilias's happiness seemed to increase with each new day. Even Medlock seemed proud and smug in hopes of an heir-a Craven son to continue the legacy of the estate.

She had Cook whip up any and every entree or course the mistress desired catering to her every food whim.

Christmas seemed even more magical that year. The Master, the Mistress, and the staff sang of glad tidings and sacred tunes round the Christmas tree all with sparkling glee.

Lilias and Archie sat down to the piano.

"Everyone, I would now like to play something for my child." Archie announced and then with one gentle caress of Lilias's belly began to play a beautiful lullaby. Lilias was only 4 months along and not yet even truly showing.

Archie and Lilias did not see Lilias's condition as something to be kept hidden but to be honoured.

...

As weeks passed, Medlock revelled in her own knowledge of herbs treating Lilias to all she thought was healthy for Mother and child. She made Lilias drink mixtures-those that she explained would be rich in vitamins-of specific kitchen herbs, and soak and bathe in those that were both aromatic and therapeutic.

...Months later...

One day, Archie returned from town and his meeting with a basket of Roses for his wife.

It was only the end of April.

"Here you are, my dear. Early blooms."

Lilias smiled adoringly at him.

"Beautiful! Thank you, my love." She puckered her lips encouraging him to bend down to kiss her as she lay upon her chaise.

She giggled with her hand upon her belly.

"What is it?" Archie inquired sweetly.

"The baby's moving." She answered.

Archie placed his hand over her belly and laughed with surprise and love as he felt the motion.

Lilias was due to give birth in 7 weeks.

In their joy, Archie and Lilias thought it would be wonderful to take pictures in their garden once more. It would be their secret, for they knew that the traditionalist in Medlock and also a few of the men on staff would certainly scowl upon the idea of a pregnant wife posing for pictures in such a delicate condition with her husband. No one was to know their plans for that afternoon.


	36. Captured Moments

Archie and Lilias sat on the swing together and posed sweetly for the camera. 1=kissing, 1=holding, 1=smiling faces together, 1=dance frame, 1=pretending to cradle their baby. They candidly spoke of taking pictures with their infant in the garden in the near future. Lilias was glowing like a fairy queen. Her maternal radiance shone bright as moonbeams. Archie protectively held her upright on the swing. He was sure to guard her from slipping backwards, even though the swing was only gently rocking to and fro.

The wind was blowing her tea gown to the shape of a billowy cloud. Archie took a few solo photographs of his wife; in one, she held a rose to her belly; in one, she waved to the camera sweetly.

Archie looked up at the sky covered with clouds.

"Come, my darling." Archie offered Lilias his hand. "I see the clouds beginning to roll by. A storm is surely afoot."

Archie and Lilias strode quickly back to the house.

Loud cackles and booms of thunder and dangerous lightning hit the moors. The interiors of Misselthwaite shook with the vibrations.

Archie and Lilias bathed and dressed for dinner.

They enjoyed a candlelit dinner amongst the growling sound of the weather. Lilias broke traditional protocol for Lord and Lady and sat next to her Archie. She did not want to sit so far down at the other end of the table.

After they ate, Lilias played the harp as if she herself wanted to play a lullaby for the baby. Archie smiled adoringly as she stroked the strings of the instrument and then placed her hand on her belly lovingly.

"Archie, if our baby is a boy, we shall call him Colin."

Archie smiled. "Colin." He repeated the name in approval.

They climbed the wooden staircase to Lilias's quarters to go to bed for the evening and the thunder continued. Archie gently kept his hand at the small of her back protectively as she climbed the stairs.

Archie helped Lilias undress. It was the maid's night off.

"This storm won't let up, it seems."

"Good English weather." Archie joked.

Lilias tried to climb into bed.

She moaned in discomfort as she moved to lay on her back in the bed.

Archie immediately reacted to remedy her aches. He guided her to sit up.

"Here, my love. Allow me."

He moved so that she was sitting between his legs, pulling her to rest against him in the bed, so that he could massage her at the back and the sides of her hips.

She closed her eyes in gratitude. "You always know what I need, my love." Lilias responded. Archie leaned his head over her shoulder from behind her. She turned her face in profile and kissed him. One kiss turned to many more. Her mouth softly lingered at his cheek.


	37. Unimaginable

CAUTION/Warning: The material you are about to read is heartbreaking.

I dreaded writing this chapter... I really wanted to keep writing happy romantic love scenes, but this is how their story ends.

I hope I have fulfilled the purpose of defining and explaining how Lord Archibald Craven came to be in such a constant state of melancholy in The Secret Garden. His mourning...How severe his experience of the loss of his Lady-his one true love was...

...

A fortnight later...

"Archie, it looks as if the rain's finally stopped. Let's go back into our garden. Such treacherous weather is surely to have wrecked havoc upon my poor Roses. Let's see what's to be done." When they entered, Archie said, "My darling, no work for you. Rest. Ben is coming with all of the equipment needed. Only he and I shall work. You must take care." He placed his hand gently upon her belly. Archie started to walk around to survey the damage.

Lilias sat upon her swing.

What Lilias did not know was that lightning had struck that old tree, and its solid branches were no longer strong. Waiting on Ben, Lilias began to swing softly at first, then a little higher and higher but still as softly as possible.

Archie did not wander too far from her, but his head was turned. He wouldn't have allowed her to swing at all though softly.

Then-the unimaginable...

A branch holding one of the swing's ropes cracked harshly sending reverberations downward causing Lilias to lose her balance and fall backwards with the momentum.

She screamed in shock.

Archie's heart seemed to stop in his utter panic at the sound of her voice.

Lilias lost all control of her reflexes and landed harshly on her side on the ground-ribs and tummy taking a blow.

"Archie!"

Archie was on the ground near her in a matter of seconds.

"Archie...the baby." She cried in distress.

Archie didn't know whether he should move her.

He rubbed his hand gently along her body, tears of horrific fear filling his eyes...He looked over her and noticed the blood that was evidently beginning to pour from her body and beginning to saturate her gown at her lowest part of her midsection.

"The baby..." She repeated.

"It's all right. It's all right..." He repeated in a whisper again and again to reassure her. "..It's all right...Lily...oh...my God..."

Ben entered at that moment and turned over his wheelbarrow in horror and shock.

Archie took his jacket off and held it against her body over her dress in some desperate reactionary thought to stop the blood from pouring out of her. She and the baby were clearly in severe danger. Was she hemorrhaging? He did not know, but it seemed as if she were bleeding out. He needed to get her to the house.

"Fetch Dr. Gibson! Bring him...to the manor...to the house! Immediately!" Archie barked the command as he swept Lilias up into his arms as gently as possible.

He then carried her as swiftly as his legs would take him-the adrenaline stirring him to move so fast he was unaware of the distance he travelled in such a short time.

...

The butler swung open the door. Archie continued to carry his wife to the nearest bedroom.

"Oh... My... God!" Medlock screeched.

A rush of staff attended to Lilias.

"I need more blankets...more towels." Medlock ordered.

Lilias was determined to remain conscious...no matter the loss of blood. She was going to bring this baby into the world.

The staff brought water and ice as well. Archie wiped a cold towel across Lilias's neck and brow.

She began to breathe in labour. Archie held her hand.

Medlock did not yet quite gather the courage to order Archie out of the room.

In a sinister appearance at the doorway was Dr. Neville Craven.

Lilias's blood was soaking towels quickly. He knew this was not a good course of events.

"How dare...! Get him out of my house!" Archie growled.

"I can help...to try to...save her...to save them both." Neville answered. "Do not turn me away, Brother. I'm the only doctor you've got...that is here now."

Archie did not speak, but in his racing mind...They must be saved. There is no try.

"Master, he's all we got. Your brother...Dr. Craven." Medlock coaxed.

Neville corrected Lilias's way of breathing and re-positioned her. This labour needed to progress quickly. His ultimate recommendation was a Caesarian section but no time to transport her...the journey to the hospital would finish her. His personal tools were rudimentary at best. He gave her an injection of some sort hurriedly.

Medlock urged Archie to leave the room.

"Master, you must not bear witness to this. You must go now. You must leave this room.

"Silence, Medlock! I shan't! I shan't leave her!" He cried in constant fear of losing his wife and his child.

"I don't want you touching her." Archie growled at Neville.

Dr. Gibson entered. His immediate conclusion was that Lilias could not survive this blood loss.

He convinced Archie to back out of the room. Archie felt safer now that she would be in Dr. Gibson's hands, but his heart was breaking for his Lilias-the trauma she was experiencing, and he was told to leave her.

"Send for Aisling," Archie ordered of Medlock as he was leaving the room against his true desire to stay for fear of not being at her side and losing her, "I will not have her be afraid."

He pressed a sweet and lingering kiss to his wife's brow.

...

Dr. Gibson argued with Neville.

"Get away from her."

Dr. Gibson's care for Lilias as he was her doctor since her own birth overcame his civility, and he pushed Neville away and out of the door.

Archie had Neville thrown out.

...

Archie collapsed slowly to the floor outside of the door to the room...the most frightened he's ever been in his life.

He buried his face to his knees as he sat in a crouching tucked position upon the floor. The door was closed. Leclair walked over and then sat down by his Master. Aisling had rushed in.

"What shall I do Leclair? What shall I...what am I...What should we do? What can we do?" His words were echoing quietly through sobs.

"Pray." Was all Leclair could say in answer.

The baby was indeed removed from her womb soon. Dr. Gibson handed the weakly, crying baby to the staff and ordered instructions quickly on what to do with him, as he immediately kept working to stop the bleeding. It seemed a wonder that Dr. Gibson was able to stop it only moments later.

"He's breathing. He's alive." One of the staff cried.

...

"You have a son, Mrs. Craven."

When the baby was slightly cleaned, someone placed him in his mother's weak arms if only for a short time to give her the chance to see him.

"Call the Master in quickly."

"Archie...Isn't he beautiful? Our boy?" Archie was amazed at the strength of his wife and his child. They both were somewhat alert.

"Colin." Archie's eyes sparkled as he said the name.

"I have a son?" Archie smiled through tears.

Lilias smiled back with tears in her eyes.

A member of the staff then took the baby from its mother's arms.

"We must tend to him, Milady. Rest now."

Lilias understood as they took Colin away.

"Archie, come to me. Hold me. I'm so...tired."

"My angel." Archie replied as he gently lay beside her at her request. "How could you ever know...how much I love you."

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me." She whispered. "Can you forgive me? I love you and Colin so very much...so very much."

"You'll be grand, my love. Sleep now."

"Kiss me, my love." She begged.

Archie answered her request, but it was the passion with which Lilias responded that haunted Archie-as if she knew it would be the last time.

Dr. Gibson knew that all they could do was pray that she would pull through, but he would not dare speak to Archie any longer of the gravity of her condition, though she appeared slightly stable now. Postnatal complications seemed imminent. She'd lost so much blood.

Archie and Lilias fell asleep. Archie fell asleep against his own will. He wanted to remain awake to keep watch over her. Something in him told him to wake to monitor his wife's condition.

He slightly raised himself up in the bed looking over her and called her name.

"Lily?"

She felt cold. He touched her searching for a pulse. He put his hand to her chest to feel her heartbeat. Alas, there was nothing.

"No," Archie whispered at first. "No... no...no, no!" His voice grew louder. He burst into tears in shock gasping.

"Don't go. Please, love. Please don't leave me. Please, don't leave me." He spoke through tears, "Come back, my love. Come back to me."

Aisling and Gregory cracked open the door and witnessed the scene. She buried her face in Gregory's chest. Gregory held Aisling tightly to him. His eyes grew large with the shock of sadness.

Archie began to scream in agony. "Noooooooo!" He cried gutteral cries of pain as if his heart was being literally sliced with a sword as he knelt on her bed cowering over her lifeless body and burying his face where her heart should have beat. He was gasping for breath through his sobs to prevent himself from hyperventillating.

They could hear Medlock come running.

She placed one hand over her own heart and one hand over her own mouth and gasped in unimaginable frightful sadness.

...

The wake was held at Misselthwaite.

It seemed as if no one said a word to anyone. Archie seemed the sorcerer that kept them silent. They feared a reaction from him. They all bore witness to his great heartbreak. So great was the sadness! All that was heard was friends and family stifling back sobs. All saw that Lord Craven never left her side.

When it was over, he did not leave. Each member of the staff was let in as if one by one to try to coax him to move away from her body and out of the room. They needed to take her to be buried.

"Sir," Medlock spoke in a low tone.

"It's time you must...let her go. Let her go now."

Archie ignored Medlock as if in a trance of melancholy staring at the still body of his wife.

"Come on, Sir. Walk this way with me."

He continued to stare as if in a trance.

Pitcher walked in.

"Mr. Archibald. The men are here whose job it is to..."

"Silence!" Archie hissed.

"Leave me. I must say goodbye. All I ask is a few moments more."

"If you don't work up the courage to leave now...Moments turn to hours...She's gone, Sir. We're all so very very sorry. God knows we are all heartbroken. Now, these men are here, because it's time."

He broke down crying burying his face in his hands. When he halfway regained composure, Archie placed a beautiful kiss upon Lilias's head.

Archie then began to seem to enter a stupor of grief-speaking in melancholy delirium.

"Haunt me, my love. Haunt Misselthwaite. We said we'd never leave each other."

...

Archie had locked himself in for over a month in his personal quarters. He wouldn't see people.

Then suddenly one day Archie emerged, his face pale as a ghost, heading through the corridors and up the wooden staircase of Lilias's ethereal quarters.

He noticed that all of the furniture had been covered with white sheets.

Archie stood at Lilias's dressing table. He reached in the pocket of his trousers withdrawing the garden's ornate key. He stared at it for a moment, and then opened the drawer to her music box. The tune "Greensleeves" began to play. He placed it in the drawer and gently closed the drawer again. He opened Lilias's perfume bottle and breathed in her fragrance.

He lay in her bed for hours.

He had not slept but a few hours each night since his wife's death purely out of ultimate exhaustion.

He dreamed of Lilias. They were in the garden laughing and kissing. Happy.

When he awoke, he became enraged with his reality.

He exited the room. When he reached the bottom of the wooden staircase, he used the force of his wrath to destroy the banister. He then kicked at the balusters. He bashed the mirrors in that lined the corridor of the wing with his cane. He tore the canvassed and framed art from the walls. It was as if he became the beast in the fairytale in the forbidden wing.

By some strange whim, he passed in front of Colin's nursery.

Medlock stared in shock. She was rocking Colin.

"Sir, you've come to see him!" He was sure he never saw Medlock smile, but she did just then if only for a moment.

"You see, we just got him in to the habit of drinking his milk. He wouldn't take any of it at first, but he's getting stronger."

Archie held out his arms suddenly motioning Medlock to hand him Colin. She did so with a shocked expression.

"Colin, my poor little boy." He said as he looked at the infant. Then, his mind flashed to Lilias's trauma.

Colin was in his father's arms for a few minutes.

"Here, take...take him. You can take him. I...want to thank you, Medlock-you and the staff who have helped to care for him and get him stronger. You understand I can't...I can't lose my little boy too. Please, continue to keep him safe.

"He's stronger, Sir. See? He's stronger." She replied.

"Yes, I see." Archie nodded. "I am very grateful."

...

Archie had always considered himself a cursed creature, but more so now than ever.

The town talked. They too gossipped believing him the hunchback cursed in life and love.

He ordered the garden's door shut and locked forever.

With Lady Lilias's death, it was like a spell had been cast upon Misselthwaite-a spell that was not to be broken for ten years...through the sheer willpower of a child, a young girl...


End file.
